Star Trek Reboot One Shots
by FallenQueen2
Summary: A series of one shots from the 1st movie and Into Darkness. So yes spoilers abound. There is a HIGH chance there will be slash in these one shots because I'm a fangirl dammit! My take on some of the more popular story lines floating around. All of them will be Jim Kirk Centric in some way. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1:The In Between

**Star Trek Reboot One Shots -1: The In Between-**

**Into Darkness Spoilers. Where and who I think Jim hung out with between his death and when Khan's blood brought him back. AU! Maybe OOC?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters.**

* * *

**-The In Between-**

James. T. Kirk is dead.

He knows he's dead, he felt his body go numb and hand slip from the glass where Spock was squatting by. He faintly heard a roar of rage but he dismissed it since the only person who was near him was Spock who was half-Vulcan and the master of being painfully logical so it was only logical that someone else made that roar. Anyways he was getting off topic, well since he was dead he could get distracted as much as he wanted now, but he should take a look around since he is currently just floating in a white space. Just like the light at the end of the tunnel people always talked about. Jim stretched his arms above his head and frowned. It really sucked that he was dead, but he had died saving his ship, his crew, and his family. Khan was right; he would do anything for his family and just like his father before him he died saving them.

"Jimmy!" A voice called out causing Jim to snap out of his thoughts as strong arms wrapped around him, crushing him against a broad chest.

"Uh…." He groaned into the chest and struggled uselessly against the hold. Finally the owner of the arms released him and Jim floated back to look into his face, an older version at least. His heart would have stopped if it hadn't stopped a while ago.

"D-dad?" He whispered.

"It's me sport." George Kirk grinned, his eyes misty.

"DAD!" Jim launched himself into his father's arms with tears streaming down his face. He hugged the man who died on the day he was born, the man who he had cursed sometimes when he was younger, this man was his father. Jim felt lighter than air, he pulled out of the hug and proceeds to punch his old man across the face.

"I deserved that." George said laughing slightly.

"Damn right you did." Jim huffed crossing his arms. "You had to go die, do you know what I went through? Frank? Mom never being around? Sam running away? Tarsus IV?" Jim's voice broke off.

"I know about all of it Jimmy. I was watching over you ever step of the way, you don't know how much it hurt to be able to watch my youngest go through that and knowing it was your own fault for dying? That since you were dead you couldn't help your child? Everything that happened to you was my fault and I will be sorry forever." George informed his son who pressed his lips into a harsh line.

"That sound familiar to you Jim? Now you know where you get that 'everything is my fault' attitude from." A new voice asked in amusement. Jim turned and his eyes widened and jaw dropped as a young and not crippled Admiral Pike faded into view.

"Admiral Pike?" Jim gasped rubbing his eyes.

"It's me Jim." Pike confirmed and Jim hugged the other man tightly, his throat closing up as he remembered his death thanks to Khan.

"So if both of you are here… I take it I'm really dead and you're here to bring me to the other side or something?" Jim asked as he moved back, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands just to make sure no tears would spill over anymore.

"Er not exactly." Pike said looking at George.

"What do you mean? I died, I felt myself die, Spock watched me die. Did I not die?" Jim asked confused as hell.

"Right now, you are in limbo. You're Bones is a smart guy, they are going to bring you back Jimbo." George said with a smile.

"What? Bones?" Jim asked a sudden chill passed over his body. He rubbed his hands together as Goosebumps settled over his skin. "God, I'm freezing! Why am I freezing? Dad?" Jim looked up worried and confused.

"They are going to bring you back, your crew really is possessive of you." George chuckled.

"Finest crew out there." Pike said proudly.

"I guess they released how boring life would be without me." Jim smirked and both men chuckled.

"They'll never be bored." Pike agreed. "Now about your mission to bring back Khan after he killed me."

"I know, I know. It was stupid and reckless of me and I won't go off on a crusade like that ever again." Jim sighed in defeat.

"Well that and, thanks for trying to avenge me kiddo." Pike said rolling his eyes.

"Uh-your welcome?" Jim laughed uncertainly.

"You don't have long now until you go back son. I just want to tell you how much I love you and I am beyond proud. You are an amazing captain, now get back out there and make a difference. I love you son." George pulled his son into one last huge as Jim's body was starting to fade and in and out as his soul was being called back to his body on earth.

"I love you too dad." Jim whispered forcing himself not to cry and his voice not to crack.

"Good luck Jim." Pike gave the boy a hug and a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you, both of you. I'll see you both in a very long time, thank you." Jim smiled as the white space with his father and Pike disappeared as he thrust back into his body. Voices from different parts of his life echoed in his ears as he got feeling back into his body parts. Finally all he could hear was the steady beeping of his heart, he forced opened his eyes with a gasp.

James. T. Kirk was alive.


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden

**Star Trek Reboot One Shot -2: Hidden-**

**Star Trek 2009: After the battle with Nero, Jim tries to hide his wounds from Bones, let's see how that works for him.**

**Characters: The Alpha command crew. NO SLASH…For now hahaha**

**FallenQueen2: I don't really know much about any kind of medical terms or injuries so this is all I can do, don't hate? Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters and horrible attempts at Chekov's accent.**

* * *

**-Hidden-**

It has officially been 10 hours since the battle with the Narada ended and Jim was slouched in his command chair on the bridge. He was currently nursing a headache of epic proportions and the lights coming from the cracked hull felt like needles stabbing him in the eyes. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in some dark corner and pass out, but there were a few problems with that.

1. He was captain now and the captain was a superhuman, so he couldn't afford to be weak.

2. He really rather not have any more hypo's injected in his severely bruised neck.

3. He didn't have anywhere to go curl up on the ship, he was smuggled in and if there were remaining rooms left they were given to the Vulcan survivors.

He looked slowly around the bridge as the turbo lift doors slid open and the Alpha command crew stepped in to relieve the Beta's from their stations. He had forced all the crew that had been on the bridge during the attack to go sleep and eat; he however hadn't done either since he was dealing with the injured ship, its crew and Starfleet. He had only just got off the COM with them explaining once again what was going on, they were pissed to see him in the chair and let it be known to him.

"Captain, have you not left the bridge yet?" Sulu asked concerned as he took over his station.

"Haven't had the chance to, Starfleet command is on my ass about what happened and why I'm in charge. I'll be lucky if I'm not expelled when we get back." Jim chuckled humorlessly, saying the last part quietly to himself but he knew Spock heard it from the way his back tensed.

"Captain, I insist that you leave and rest yourself." Spock spoke up, coming to stand beside Jim.

"I'm fine Mr. Spock." Jim said tensely, resisting the urge to pass out in the chair. His recently broken-then healed-then broken hand was throbbing as was his head and ribs. Breathing was slowly getting harder and harder.

"I insist that you rest." Spock repeated concern lacing his words.

"Yeah? Where do you suggest I rest? I don't have anywhere to sleep on the ship." Jim snapped at the science officer before sighing and rubbing his eyes wearily. "Sorry Mr. Spock, the con is yours." He said slowly bringing himself out of his slouched position on the command chair. Jim was running possible resting places over in his mind as he took his 1st step. He stifled a gasp as pain spiked through his body, he took another step and the edges of his vision became dark. He felt himself swaying and he risked another step only to loose himself into darkness as he pitched forward, Spock's hands shooting out with Vulcan speed to catch him under his arms.

"Contact Sickbay at once, get Dr. McCoy up here." Spock turned to Uhura who nodded and quickly made called Sickbay.

"McCoy here." The doctor said gruffly.

"Doctor, we need you and a stretcher on the bridge, the captain has collapsed." Uhura said quickly and she heard McCoy swear.

"Damn idiot, I'll be right up." McCoy cut off.

"Didn't need to call Bones." Jim muttered as he opened his eyes as Spock carefully laid him on his back, but stopped once Jim's body flared up in pain as the cold floor made contact with the gash on his back from falling down a cliff on Delta Vega.

"I believe that in this situation it was only logical to contact the doctor." Spock stated as he held his captain up in his arms, careful about his back. He scanned the captain over and didn't see any visual injuries other than the painful bruising on his neck, which caused guilt to flare through his being. He opened his mouth to offer his apology when the lift's door swished opened and Bones rushed in with some other officers carrying a stretcher.

"Damnit Jim, what did you do to yourself this time?" Bones asked the captain who flashed his best friend a smirk.

"I didn't do any of this… Well maybe falling off that cliff was my fault…Nah that was Spock's and that monster's fault." Jim babbled to Bones as he waved a tricorder over his best friend, his frown deepening as more injuries popped up.

"Captain, you fell off a cliff?" Uhura asked tightly.

"Meh, that was the easiest part of my day." Jim laughed clearly feeling out of it because otherwise he wouldn't had said a word about his battles.

"Jesus Jim there is three sets of hand prints on your neck." Bones swore as he gently prodded the growing bruises on Jim's neck. The captain winced under the touch and Bones pulled away.

"Yeah, I was strangled about three times today so it would make sense, that and all the Hypo's jobbed in me." Jim sent Bones a pointed look.

"Keptain?" Chekov asked increasingly worried.

"May we know who did this?" Spock asked, he already knew he was one of those prints and it made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Well you duh, hmmm let's see." Jim said his eyes going glassy as sweat broke on his head and Bones started to bark orders at the other medical officers. "Nero and his first officer Ayel I believe his name was?" Jim said as Bones wincingly pushed a mild sedative and a fever reducer hypo into his already injured neck. "Hypo happy CMO, should really fix that bonesy…" Jim's eyes then rolled up and he slumped into Spock's side before he was carefully lowered onto the stretcher and rushed out to the sickbay.

"Doctor will the captain be alright?" Sulu asked Bones who ran a hand over his face.

"He is going to need time to recover, but from what I can tell is he has about 7 broken ribs, some minor internal bleeding, a gash on his back, a broken twice hand with frostbite on his fingers, lack of oxygen getting to his brain as his throat is slowly closing up thanks to the strangulations hence the drunken way he was talking. If everything goes well down in the OR then he will make a full recovery. I know Jim; he will be back to normal in a few days. Don't worry about him too much, he always pulls through." Bones informed them before leaving the bridge that had become engulfed in silence.

"How could he still be standing after all that?" Uhura asked the bridge as a whole, she noticed Spock looking down at a bloodstain on the floor where the Captain had been before, she placed a hand on his shoulder and he placed his over her's.

"The captain is stronger than we think, he is fearless and can get out of any situation." Sulu said confidently. "When I fell off the drill he leapt after me knowing that his chute wouldn't be able to hold us both. He did it anyways, he is amazing and we have to have faith he will bounce back from this."

"You're right, he iz our keptain, he will zurive." Chekov said sternly, the hero worship starting to bubble to the surface.

"Mr. Chekov is correct, we must keep moving forward and trust that Dr. McCoy will patch our captain up." Spock said as he settled in the command seat.

"And back to annoying us in no time." Uhura grinned gaining some giggles from the bridge crew who went back to their duties, their minds thinking about Jim Kirk.

* * *

Kirk groaned as he peeled back his eyelids before quickly closing them against the harsh lights.

"Lights, 20 percent." Bones ordered as he walked over to his waking friend. "How ya feeling kid?"

"Like I went a round with a Klingon gang." Jim confessed as he slowly re-opened his eyes.

"Well close enough. Damnit Jim, why didn't you come see me once we got out of danger, why did you have to wait 10 hours!" Bones was rearing up for a rant.

"You had to take care of Pike, I'm the captain now Bones, I had to be strong and I had to deal with Starfleet." Jim told him calmly, most of his body numb including his throat, which made talking interesting.

"I was done with Pike 3 hours ago and Spock could have dealt with Starfleet." Bones pointed out.

"Then why didn't you come hypo me and drag my ass down here?" Jim wondered.

"I thought foolishly that you had smartened up and went to get some rest before coming down here, my mistake." Bones rolled his eyes.

"Well it wasn't like I had anywhere to sleep…Sorry I worried you Bonesy." Jim shot him a smile and Bones huffed before looking over his vitals.

"Yeah, try not to do it again." Bones mumbled before injecting something into his IV since his neck was healing so hypos where out of the question… For now at least.

"No promises…" Jim yawned before his head lolled to the side and he feel into a medicine induced slumber.

"Yeah I know Kid, I know." Bones brushed Jim's blonde hair back from his eyes before moving on to check on Pike and give the bridge an update.


	3. Chapter 3: How Is This Even My Life?

**Star Trek Reboot One Shot -3: ****How Is This Even My Life?**- 

**Star Trek Into Darkness: -Spoilers- Throw an Over-protective southern doctor, Over-protective half Vulcan 1****st**** officer and Over-protective head of security super-human, one annoyed Starship captain and an amused crew and you have Kirk's lunch hour. **

**Pretty Cracky actually and really random but it has been in my mind for a while so here we go. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Character: Command Crew plus a reformed Khan. Some Slash, mostly one-sided McKirk, Spirk and whatever the hell Khan/Kirk is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters.**

* * *

**How Is This Even My Life?**

How this situation exactly came around was still a mystery to James Kirk, he had simply had been injured (not badly just a dislocated shoulder and the normal cuts and scrapes) on an away mission, but thanks to Bones he was back on his feet and decided after his shift on the bridge he was going to the mess hall for some food. He had spotted Scotty and Keenser and decided to join them, but before he could even get his food a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a chair. He frowned and looked up to see his newly reformed head of security Khan.

"Uh, Hello Mr. Khan." Jim said trying to ignore the not so well stifled laughter from Scotty a few tables over. "Is there something that you need?" He regretted those words as soon as the smile went over Khan's lips.

"I told you to call me Khan, Jim." Khan breathed to the blonde, getting close to his face making Jim lean back.

"Right okay…So if there isn't anything I'm just going to get some food and talk with Scotty…" Jim tried to stand up but Khan's arm was firmly around his waist and prevented him to do so.

"But there is something you can do for me…something I need." Khan almost purred and Jim was getting a really bad feeling.

"Uh-" Jim stammered before he was pulled out of Khan's grip by another strong arm. He looked up to the stern, almost angry face of his first officer and half Vulcan Spock. "Spock thanks!" Jim whispered to the half Vulcan who SMILED at him, Jim blinked in shock. Spock never smiled, like EVER! Jim stumbled away from his 1st officer rubbing his forehead.

"Okay I must have a head injury from that mission, I should go see Bones again." Jim grumbled and turned to leave when two bruising grips latched onto his wrists to prevent him from leaving. "Whoa!" He looked back to see Khan and Spock both having death grips on his wrists while they stared each other down.

"I would recommend that you release my Captain." Spock spoke in a neutral tone directed at Khan.

"I would recommend that you release MY Captain." Khan smirked throwing the words back in Spock's face, emphasizing the 'my'.

"Yup, I have gone insane. I really need to see Bones." Jim grumbled. The grips on his wrists were preventing him to do so.

"There you are Jim, I told you to come down to see me before lunch." Bones made his entrance and Jim could have kissed the older man.

"Bones! You have to help me, I think I'm going insane or you have me on some really weird drugs. Spock smiled Bones, he SMILED!" Jim ranted to Bones who came over and raised an eyebrow looking down at the blonde and then the two men who had death grips on his wrists.

"I think Jim would like it if you two removed your death grips on his wrists before you break them." Bones told Spock and Khan sternly, they quickly released the Captain's wrists who rubbed them trying to get the blood flowing back into his hands.

"Always getting yourself into some kind of trouble." McCoy snickered taking Jim's hands in his and using his thumbs rubbed the circulation back into them.

"Thanks Bones you always know just what to do." Jim smiled cheerily not noticing the death glares now pointed at Bones and the winning smirk he sent back to them.

"When it comes to you at least, I've had to patch up your ass more times than I can count." McCoy smiled fondly running a hand through Jim's blonde hair.

"Please remove your hand from my Captain's head doctor." Khan was suddenly at Jim's side, pulling him away from Bones and Spock.

"Er Khan?" Jim asked feeling more confused and was getting fed up with this game these three had going on.

"Now I think you are mistaken Khan." Bones spat the man's name; he still didn't forget what he did. "If anyone has the right to touch Jim it is I. I'm his best friend and his doctor."

"Er." Jim started but this time Spock cut him off.

"I am his first officer and everything pertaining to the Captain goes through me, therefore he is MY captian." Spock put his hands behind his back.

"But it is my blood that is running through his veins, making him MY captain." Khan said triumphantly.

"If it wasn't for you then he wouldn't have needed your tainted blood in the first place." Spock reminded Khan.

"And if I didn't test it out on that Tribble and put Jim in that cryo tube then he wouldn't even be here." McCoy reminded both Spock and Khan.

Jim noticed that this argument had brought around quite the crowd including his command crew who got off shift, many of them having their hands over their mouths to stop from laughing while Scotty was going around taking bets on who would win. Jim found himself in the middle of a triangle that the three had created.

"Don't I get a say in this?" He voiced but was ignored.

"Didn't think so." Jim smacked a hand against his head.

"How is this even my life?" The bickering went on as the blond man stood there, his eye twitching while the rest of the crew looked on laughing and making bets.


	4. Chapter 4: Illogical

**Star Trek Reboot One Shot -4: Illogical-**

**Star Trek 2009: A trip to New Vulcan reveals to Spock what exactly happened to Kirk on Delta Vega with his elder self. **

**Characters: Kirk, Spock, Spock Prime. Perhaps some Pre-Spirk and mentions of Spock!Prime/Kirk!Prime **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters.**

**Illogical **

Spock was strolling the halls of one of the many buildings on New Vulcan where the _Enterprise_ was currently docked for a brief shore leave before heading back out on their five year long mission. Once they all had disembarked from the ship. The Captain informed the crew the time and place they were to meet once more before promptly disappearing into the mess of halls of the building Spock was currently in. Not because he was worried about his captain, even if he was that would be…Logical. The captain had a tendency to find trouble even when he was in the most peaceful of places. He had his hand clasped behind his back like per normal as he looked around amazed how much this building looked like Vulcan before it was well…

"Are you positive Jim?" A familiar voice saying a familiar name reached his sensitive ears.

"Yes. I want to know what you had…what I could have had." Jim, his captain spoke back, his voice growing louder as Spock moved closer to the source.

"You still can have what we had Jim." Spock Prime (as Spock started to call him in his mind after making contact with him) said gently.

"I doubt it. He hate's me please Spock. Let me just feel loved." Jim's voice was on the breaking point of cracking with emotions and Spock froze in his place. He had never heard the captain so close to breaking so logically it was confusing.

"Very well, I could never say no to you Jim, not in my universe and not here." Spock Prime sighed and silence followed. Tense moments for Spock passed before he heard Jim gasping for air. This got Spock's feet moving once more, he rounded the corner and stared at what he saw before him. His captain was on his knees, eyes rimmed red with unshed tears, his elder self had his arms around Jim's shoulders as they shook with unheard sobs. The touching of Jim coming from his elder self shocked Spock into motion and ventured closer.

"Captain?" Spock asked causing Jim's head to snap up and their eyes met.

"S-Spock? What are you doing here?" Jim asked blinking rapidly trying to force back the tears that were glassing his eyes.

"I was passing and heard your voice. Captain are you alright?" Spock asked coming a step or two closer.

"Fine Mr. Spock. Fine and its Jim when we are off duty remember?" Jim said before looking up at the elder Spock who smiled warmly down at the blonde who seemed to lean into his touch. "The transference was a lot more than it was back on Delta Vega huh old man?" Jim teased the older Vulcan who chuckled.

"Yes it was my old friend, but you did ask."

"Yes I did and now I can see why you couldn't say no, to either of us."

"Captain, I do not understand, what happened on Delta Vega?" The younger Spock spoke up drawing his captain's eyes back to him and away from his older self so he missed the knowing look in Spock Prime's eyes.

"It's Jim. After almost being eaten by two monsters and falling down a cliff, this old guy saved me and ehh what did you call what we did again?" Jim looked back at Spock Prime as they rose to sit on a nearby bench; Spock opted to stay standing rigidly in front of the two.

"It is known as a mind meld Jim." The older Vulcan supplied, eyes trained on his younger self and his lips quirked up at the ends when this timelines Spock's whole body stiffened like he was electrocuted.

"Right, he did a 'mind meld' with me and showed me what was up with Nero and after we met Scotty he told me, I had to emotionally compromise you to become captain, for which I am extremely still sorry for. Oh yeah that reminds me." Jim turned back to the older Spock with a frown. "I only got strangled on your orders, so thanks for that."

"I am sorry Jim, I didn't think you would almost die, if I had known I would have never ordered you to anger my counterpart." Spock Prime said sincerely and Jim's anger melted and shoulders slumped.

"It's fine." Jim smiled at him before looking back at Spock. "Does that answer your question Mr. Spock?"

"Cap-Jim, would you mind if I discussed something with my counterpart in private?" Spock asked tightly. Jim looked at Spock Prime who smiled and nodded, it made Spock beat down a growl at the fact that Jim was looking to his counterpart for permission now. Jim got up and walked past his first officer, their arms brushing briefly but it had Spock's whole forearm tingling.

"Speak your mind." Spock Prime said once Jim was safely out of hearing distance possibly going to find Bones hiding in his room since he didn't want to be surrounded with a whole planet of 'green blooded hobgoblins' when he could hardly handle the one on their ship.

"You had no right, you took advantage of his lack of knowledge of our ways." Spock hissed through clenched teeth.

"I have made my apology known to Jim, he has accepted it after I explained." Spock Prime informed younger counterpart. "My barriers were not strong enough to stop my feelings for my Jim from bleeding through however."

"What feelings are you referring to?" Spock asked tightly.

"Friendship, respect…Love. Something I now know that this timeline Jim is sorely lacking. He came to me so he would know these feelings, that is all." Spock Prime said gravely and Spock blinked, he never would have guessed his Jim was lacking anything…Wait HIS Jim? Well that was new; he would have to mediate on this at a later point.

"Love, so my Captain's counterpart and you were… Involved?" Spock questioned and Spock Prime nodded sagely, his eyes growing distant. "To be in a relationship with Jim is… Illogical."

"It is not as illogical as you might think Spock, give it time and keep your mind open and you will learn just as I had." Spock Prime stood and strode from the area leaving his younger counterpart deep in thought.

The next day Spock Prime spotted Jim talking animatedly with his first officer just like the way his Jim talked to him, he smiled to himself when he recognized the look in his younger self's eyes as he looked at his blond captain. Love. Respect. Undying loyalty. It seems this Spock came to the realization that being in love with his captain isn't completely illogical. Spock Prime chuckled to himself when he saw Jim quickly brushed his index and middle fingers over Spock's before going on to explain something else and the way Spock's face went green and Jim grinned smiled widely at the stuttering Vulcan.

"I'm not as uncultured as you might believe Mr. Spock." Jim smirked at his 1st officer before going on ahead. Spock made eye contact with Spock Prime whose eyes twinkled and nodded at him before moving off elsewhere. Everything would turn out for the best.


	5. Chapter 5: Doctor's Worries

**Star Trek Reboot One Shot -5: Doctor's Worries-**

**Star Trek 2009: Jim visits the **_**USS Ryder**_** for a week; everyone is told it is for a meeting regarding a new planet, but there is another purpose. **

**Characters: SLASH McKirk (McCoy and Kirk), Command Crew and some OC's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Doctor's Worries**

McCoy was restless, it had been a week since Jim went aboard the _USS Ryder _and he wasn't back yet. It was suppose to be a few days on the ship to discuss information regarding some new planets in the quadrant. Spock was acting captain and Bones could tell he didn't like how long Jim was gone either, the bridge was always tense and quiet without Jim making jokes or using his 100-watt smile to lit up the room.

"Bridge to Doctor McCoy." Spock's voice filtered over the com in his office.

"Yes Commander?" McCoy asked wearily.

"The Captain has just beamed back onto the _Enterprise_ and is on his way to the bridge, I assumed that you would like to know this." Spock informed him and McCoy was flying towards the bridge before the com could even click off. He tapped his foot in the turbo lift and rushed onto the bridge to see the command crew staring at the command chair where Jim was slouched in.

"Jim!" Bones rushed to his friend's side, who looked up and smiled at him. The right side of his neck was slowly swelling with small little holes from what looked like a needle of sorts and his wrists that were visible under his command gold shirt were starting to become discoloured.

"I'm fine Bones, I'll explain everything soon. Ms. Uhura hail Captain Jenkins please." Jim ordered straightening up in his chair as the Captain of the _USS Ryder_ appeared on the screen.

"Captain Kirk, I take it you are calling to see if we have come to a decision about Doctor Collins?" The Starfleet Captain asked wincing at the state of Kirk's neck.

"Yes I am." Jim said simply.

"He has been found guilty, his medical license revoked and will be dropped off onto the nearest federation planet and in the meantime he will be held in the brig so he won't be able to hurt another else." The captain informed him before giving Kirk a smile. "I do not know what I can do to make this up to you, I can't believe my crew was keeping me in the dark about that perverted, sadistic bastard. I can not thank you enough Captain Kirk."

"It is no problem, when I came aboard and found that Ensign in that state well there was no way I was going to walk away. A crew is like a family and no one has the right to abuse that." Jim nodded. "Now I have to deal with my own crew who look ready to jump me to get an answer about what happened."

"Good luck Kirk and thank you." Captain Jenkins's laughed before he cut the transmission.

"Okay Jim I think you need to explain what the hell that was about." Bones said dangerously.

"Heh, Heh. Well…" Jim rubbed the back of his head. "The short version is that 'Doctor' Collins is one messed up man, he uh… Performed…Things on the people that came into his Sickbay that were twisted and sometimes perverted…I saw the aftereffects on an Ensign and decided to take matters into my own hands and went to visit the sick doctor and after experiencing some of 'exanimations' 1st hand I had enough to get him arrested and then I came back here and that's about it…" Jim said touching his neck tenderly as silence spread across the bridge. "So what did I miss?" He asked looking around for a status report but didn't get one and moments later he was swung over McCoy's board shoulder and was being marched out of the bridge.

"Good luck Captain." Sulu called after him and Kirk glared at the Helmsman who just chuckled.

* * *

Jim was dumped onto the bed in McCoy's quarters as the Doctor slumped into a chair beside the bed, running his hands over his face.

"Bones?" Jim asked confused.

"You're a damned idiot Jim." Bones snapped.

"Why? Because I wanted to stop a sadistic doctor?" Jim snapped back and they locked glares.

"No because you put yourself in harm's way again and…" Bones trailed off looking down at his hands suddenly embarrassed.

"And you're scared that I won't want to be with you because you're a doctor…" Jim guessed, Bones stayed silent as he looked at his hands. "Well that's complete bullshit."

"Huh?" Bones looked up at this exclamation.

"Listen to me Len. This doctor was nothing like you! He was twisted and insane. You are kind, beautiful, somewhat sane, only a bit hypo happy and well your bedside manner has improved but this guy has got nothing on you and yes he did scare me and hurt me but I knew what I was doing when I got involved. Just because I've met some crap doctors in my time doesn't mean I will EVER stop loving you Len." Jim informed his doctor dropping into Bone's lap and nuzzling his neck feeling safe and comfortable.

"I understand Jim, doesn't mean I like the fact that another doctor had his hands on you and injured you. Now lay your fine ass on the bed so I can see what damage has been done." Bones ordered pecking his boyfriend on his lips. Jim pouted slightly before laying down on his back and kept silent while Bones ran a tricorder over his body, muttering things to himself, some sounded like forms of torture that he was going to do to Collins if he ever got his hands on him.

"How bad is it Doc?" Jim joked.

"Other than the bruises and the swelling up around your neck and wrists you're fine. What did that bastard do to you?" Bones put down his tricorder and sat beside Jim's head, stroking his blonde hair.

"I went in with the excuse I was feeling light headed and once the other medical officers left he uh…Starting to touch me and tell me things, it was crazy and I started to fight back but he just punched me before trying my wrists down to the bed and was going to sedate me but I kicked him in the balls and yelled for help from the crew members who were escorting me, they were right outside. Collins tried to silence me by stabbing me a needle but he missed the veins a few times and then he was taken away." Jim told Bones quietly, the southern doctor soon pulled Jim back into his lap and buried his face in Jim's neck taking deep breaths to calm down. "Shh, it's alright Len. I'm all right; I got off easy from what I saw on some of the other crew. I had to stop him, I did and I got back to you safety." Jim tried to play up the positives, but he got no response just deep breathing from Bones whose arms tightened around him.

"You are never allowed near another doctor. **Ever.**" Bone said and Jim rolled his eyes.

"I don't plan on it, you're the only one for me." Jim said seriously.

"Damn right I am." Bones grumbled. "Now sleep, Doctor's orders." He said kissing Jim's neck.

"Alright, alright Mr. Grumpy." Jim settled down in McCoy's arms, eyes closing. "Don't go anywhere…" He said yawning before he fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

"Never." McCoy kissed Jim's neck again before getting more comfortable before he too fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Animal Ship

**Star Trek Reboot One Shot -6: Animal Ship-**

**Star Trek 2009: When agreeing to be the Captain of the **_**Enterprise**_**, Jim was pretty sure he didn't remember any protocols about what to do when the Command crew is turned into animals. Sadly this is just another day on the **_**Enterprise.**_

**Characters: Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, Uhura. Slash. Chekov/Sulu, Spock/Uhura, pre McCoy/Kirk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters. Rated for language.**

* * *

**Animal Ship**

"Why does all this shit happen to me?" Jim Kirk groaned covering his eyes with his right palm. A purr answered him.

"I don't understand what you're saying, I thought we went over this." He looked down at the chocolate brown cat sitting on his knee, his eyes slightly pointy. Yes this was his first officer Spock. Yes he was aware he was a cat and yes he was also aware that he was beyond fucked.

His leg was butted by an adorable baby wolf who glared up at Jim with a scowl. Yes that was Doctor McCoy, even as an animal he was scowling at Jim and from the growling and snarls he was assuming the good doctor was ranting at him.

Another animal noise drew his eye and he spotted a baby Roe Deer curled up on Chekov's chair contently, yes the 17 year old was the cutest deer in the world and at the base of the chair a panda bear who seemed to be sleepily standing guard of the bridge and the fawn on the chair above. Yes this panda bear was Sulu and Jim directed his gaze to a brightly colored parrot who was perched on his command chair, chirping something about sandwiches so yes this one was Scotty. Miss Uhura on the other hand was a baby lioness who was glaring at Kirk strongly and making the only human in the room feel very nervous for his well-being.

"I don't know what happened, remember I was the only one NOT to beam down to the planet surface at the 'request' of you two." Kirk pointed at the cat and baby wolf who growled in their throats. "So for once this is not my fault." Jim finished smirking, but he yelped when McCoy bit his leg and Spock inserted his sharp claws into the Captain's thigh.

"Jesus! I never said I wasn't going to help you, I was just saying this isn't my fault! God damn." He grumbled. He picked Spock up off his knee and placed him on the ground beside Uhura who purred and nuzzled the cat form of her boyfriend or whatever they were. McCoy trotted after Jim who went and sat at Uhura's station and started to fiddle around with the knobs. Soon he went back to his seat and all the animals surrounded him in some fashion. Spock was settled on his shoulder; Scotty still behind him perched on the chair. McCoy and Uhura were sitting on either side of his legs. Sulu and Chekov who somehow got off his chair were lying on his feet.

"Hello Mr. Spock." Jim said as the Ambassador face filled the view screen.

"Hello Jim…So this is the situation that you spoke of?" He pressed his lips together in an attempt to stop laughter.

"Oh laugh it up old man." Jim teased and the elder Spock did indeed laugh at his younger friend's situation. Spock Cat tensed, digging his claws into Jim's shoulders hissing.

"Ow Spock, cut it out!" Jim whined and Spock Cat released the claws from his Captain's shoulder. "So please tell you came across something like this and you know how to fix it?"

"Ah, I wish I could help you Jim, but this did not happen in my timeline, well not to my crew at least. It happened to another ship after first contact, from what I heard they were all back to normal within 24 hours."

"So I have to put up with a command crew being animals for 24 hours and not let anyone else see them or else?" Jim asked shoulders slumping making Spock Cat meow as he dipped lower.

"In an essence." Spock Prime nodded.

"Oh goodie. Well thanks Old Man, I'll see you in a few days for our weekly chess match."

"Good luck Jim." Spock Prime gave the normal Vulcan greeting before the screen faded back to the starry space.

"Well, looks like we are crashing in my quarters for the 24 hours." Jim groaned. "I'll carry the small ones, but the ones that are larger will have to run beside me. Try not to draw attention to us?" Jim pleaded as he scooped up Sulu and Chekov, Scotty perched on his other shoulder and Spock clung to his shirt's fabric. "Alright my furry friends let's move out!" Jim and his animal command crew were soon flying down the hall towards his room, he quickly punched in the code and ushered the wolf McCoy and Lioness Uhura into the room before following them in and locking the door before placing down the animals he was carry. "Well I think that went well… God I hope there isn't any battle, how would I explain to the beta shift that the Alpha command team can't come because they are furry little buggers?"

* * *

Thankfully as they had left the bridge, the Beta shift came in, they were used to seeing weird stuff on transition so when they saw flashes of fur and command gold flying out of the bridge, they just shrugged it off.

Jim sat on his bed and looked over the scene before him. Uhura was much to Jim's amusement licking Spock's fur, like she was trying to clean him and the cat had a look that only a Vulcan could manage; oh Jim was never going to let them live that down. Scotty was squawking at the reproducer for a sandwich but it didn't understand what the bird wanted. Chekov had his head on Sulu's furry Panda stomach, dozing and the panda was fast sleep. The bed dipped under new weight as McCoy Wolf settled beside Jim before dropping his wolfy head onto Jim's lap, tongue hanging out of his mouth slightly as he looked up at Jim. Jim raised an eyebrow before scratching behind McCoy Wolf's ear and his tail started to wag.

"That's a good Bones." Jim cooed smirking at the tame wolf in his lap. "God I never going to let you guys live this down, what I would do to record this." Jim laughed before laying back on his bed, McCoy Wolf wiggled around so he was half laying on Jim, sniffing his neck before licking Jim's cheek.

"Aw gross Bones, hmm. Is there something that you want to tell me?" He teased and the McCoy wolf (he swore the wolf did this) rolled his eyes before dropping his head on Jim's chest, eyes closing to sleep.

"Yeah, yeah. Night guys." Jim said to the room, he glanced to see Scotty had found a good perch on his desk, eyes closed. Uhura and Spock were curled around each other sleeping lightly and the other two hadn't moved. "Never a dull day." He grumbled before drifting off.

* * *

Jim opened his eyes yawning wider than normal and he looked around the room to see a very NAKED but human Bones beside him fast asleep, he looked on the floor and saw all of the command crew were in the same places as the night before but now human and very naked. Jim started to laugh, but it didn't sound right. He frowned and looked down at himself and nearly passed out again.

He was a golden freaking retriever.

He gave a soft howl nudging Bones with his nose and kept it up until the doctor woke up. He made eye contact with Jim before bursting out in laughter. Jim sat up on his hind legs and glared his doctor down.

"Down boy, I can fix this…Maybe, but on the bright side you make a cute dog." Bones teased and Jim put his paws over his nose, covering his face.

"Just another day huh?" Bones teased scratching behind Jim's ear.

'Fuck my life. I didn't sign up for this shit.' Jim growled at Bones.

"Yeah, yeah don't get all growly with me Fido." Bones laughed. "Now come back to bed." With that being said Bones pulled the Jim Dog back onto the bed and curled up into his fur. Well maybe being a dog wasn't ALL-bad, Jim decided before sleep lulled him back.


	7. Chapter 7: Sacrifice

**Star Trek Reboot One Shot -7: Sacrifice-**

**Star Trek 2009: Jim always seems to be the favorite pick to be a sacrifice for some god, this time is no difference, other than the fact the natives are ripping off Pocahontas. **

**Characters: Command crew, no slash. Mainly Kirk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters. Rated for language.**

* * *

**Sacrifice**

Sometimes Jim cursed his good looks, it wasn't very offing but when he did there was always a good reason. Like right now, his blonde hair blue eyes and golden complexion right away drew the natives of this planet to him like a moth to a flame. They were treating him like royalty; he had been enjoying it until he found out why. It happened when the landing party was trying to leave (the party was Kirk, Spock, Uhura and Chekov). Up until this point the natives had been using rusty English to communicate with the group, but when they announced they were leaving the natives flew into action shouting out in their native tongue that sounded familiar to Kirk but he couldn't place it at that moment. The native's closest to Kirk suddenly were looping rope around his neck and arms.

"Whoa, whoa!" Jim exclaimed.

"Captain!" Spock using his Vulcan strength tried to get to his captain but around 10 of the largest natives there pretty much tackled him to the ground and the landing party was soon in the same way Kirk was. They were behind held back as Kirk was being forced forward to their ruler who only minutes earlier they were having peace talks with. The ruler reached down and stroked Kirk's face taking in his blue eyes and blonde hair; he nodded curtly at his guards who yanked Jim to his feet roughly.

"He will be the ideal sacrifice. Prepare him for the ceremony." The ruler turned his back to Kirk and the other Starfleet members.

"Whoa, sacrifice? Ceremony!" Jim protested fighting against his bounds and his captures. "WAIT! What about my crew?" He asked almost desperately, the ruler paused and looked back at Kirk.

"A deal, if you be our sacrifice willingly tonight, then I give you my word that your crew and your flying machine orbiting above our planet will be free to go." The ruler said slowly with a heavy accent making the words hard to understand. These words started a new round of struggling from the landing party.

"No deal, I want them to be beamed back up to our ship now or else I'll find a way to kill myself before your little ceremony tonight. I'm resourceful and I can do it." Jim said deadly, leveling the ruler with his blue eyes.

"Deal. Only they are allowed to 'beam up'." The ruler growled.

"Thank you, alright big fella." Jim turned to one of the guards holding him. "Since I doubt you are going to untie me this is what I need you to do. There is a small metal thing on my right hip, unhook it and flip it open and I'll do the rest." The guard after getting a nod from the ruler did as Jim instructed.

"Hey Scotty you there?" Jim spoke into the communicator.

"Yup I'm here laddie. What can old scotty do for ya?" Scotty's voice cackled over the small device and some of the natives murmured uneasily.

"I need you to beam up Spock, Uhura and Chekov right now." Jim said his voice steady.

"What about you Captain?" Scotty asked confused.

"I have to stay behind to finish some boring business stuff with the ruler of this planet, nothing else for them to do so I am sending them back early." Jim lied and Uhura tried to shout something but the guard holding her covered her mouth so it came out muffled.

"Alrighty then, com me again when you are ready to come back." Scotty said and the beams of light started to wrap around the other three.

"Thanks Scotty. Kirk out." Jim swallowed and the guard snapped the device shut before handing it to the ruler.

"Take care of my ship…Captain Spock." Jim forced a smile at the trio who were almost gone.

"JIM!" Then they were gone.

"Thank you for allowing my crew to leave here, now I will do whatever you want." Jim lowered his head and the ruler hummed in approval before Jim was clubbed over the head and he dropped into darkness.

* * *

Pain radiating from his arms was what Jim Kirk first felt when he slowly woke up. He blinked sleepily as he took in his surroundings quickly. He was in a hut like ones the native's of North America way back when used to live in, dirt floor where he was kneeling and wooden stakes to hold up the colorful fabric, everything like the native American's. He knew he should have paid more attention in history but Bones was in that course so he didn't really want to pay attention to the past when he could bug his best friend in the present. He shook his arms, but found they barely inched so he tilted his head back then swore as his head came in contact with a wooden surface. He craned his head around and looked up to see his wrists were bound to a large wooden beam running vertical above his head being held up by a large beam that was behind his back, stabbing into the ground. So he was crucified, oh wonderful. He closed his eyes and focused on listening to see if he could pick up on anything, maybe remember what language the natives were using. A few natives passed outside the tent taking.

"_Do you think the man will be a good sacrifice to our god Lord Ama?" _One of the men spoke and it hit Jim. French! They were speaking French! Good thing Jim had been bored that one bus trip and decided to learn it… So the god Ama as the one he was being sacrificed to?

"_Yes, that man is the ideal form that Ama has been described to take, sacrificing one to him will please him."_ The other native replied as they move out of hearing. Hm so Jim was the ideal form for their god? Hmm a plan was starting to form in Jim's mind, but if he were to be rescued before then well that would be better. The tent's opening rustled and Jim opened his eyes hoping to see Spock or Bones or anyone but he saw the ruler flanked by more guards and his stomach dropped a bit.

"It is time for the ceremony." The ruler said gravely before leaving the tent once more. The guards untied Jim from the beams before tying his hands in front of his body and added the rope around his neck again. Jim's whole body was stiff and he almost pitched forward as he took a step on his still asleep legs, but he didn't face plant and was instead pushed forward. He glanced around hoping to see someone he knew, but he didn't see any one. Looks like he would have to act the best he could and get out of this himself, no problem. James T. Kirk was a survivor and he would sure as hell survive this Pocahontas style ceremony. For the 1st time since he woke up Jim noticed what he was wearing, or lack there of. His command uniform was gone and he didn't have a shirt on, showing his 6 pack and scars off to the whole planet. On his legs was loose white fabric with a gold sash tied around his waist, he felt very exposed but he didn't have time to dwell on that feeling. They had arrived to the altar.

It was on the top of a hill under the sun that had risen to the center of the sky, it was a simple golden altar, nothing too special about it. Other than the fact that Jim was now currently being pushed onto his back, having his wrists and ankle's chained down to the floor of the altar. The sun was mercilessly beating down on him and sweat broke on his brow as the natives who were all below the altar starting to mumbled and chant as the sun was getting hotter and hotter and his body felt like it was being melted. Jim lifted his head and looked down at the metal on his ankles was slowly heating up making it weaker. Jim grinned and jerked his left leg, it broke free, and he repeated the motions until all his limbs were free but he made it look like he was still trapped. He waited a few more moments before letting a roar emit from his mouth as he pulled himself up, making it appear that he was on strings like a puppet. The native's fell silent right away and stared up at Jim wide eyed ad he turned his piercing glare at them.

"_What has given you the right to sacrifice my most important vassal?"_ Jim boomed and the ruler stood up confused.

"_My lord Ama?" _He asked quaking slightly.

"_It is I, AMA! Now answer the question!"_ Jim boomed once again and the natives gasped and started to bow repeatedly.

"_We did not know my lord, we just wanted to appease you."_ The ruler amended and Jim narrowed his eyes as he studied them, like he was trying to decide what to do with them.

"_I shall forgive this transgression if you let my vassal go." _Jim boomed, crossing his arms gracefully.

"_Yes, yes my lord Ama, anything." _The ruler bowed hastily.

"_Then, the device you have stolen from my vassal, return it at once or face my wrath!"_ Jim spread his arms to the side; the sun having moved slightly showered him in a golden glow making him look godlier. The ruler mutely moved up some steps and laid his communicator at Jim's feet. Jim nodded regally before scooping it up and sent a silent signal to Scotty to beam him up.

_"You're cooperation is noted, I lord Ama thank you." _Jim bowed as his body was wrapped with light and he suddenly found himself back on the transporter pad on the _Enterprise_ where he collapsed breathing heavily.

"Nice timing Scotty!" Jim gave the Scotsman a thumb up as Bones ran into the room, lifting his best friend off the pad as it whirred to life and Spock, Uhura and Chekov appeared and they rushed to Jim and started to bombard him with questions.

"I'll explain in time, but the short story is I fool them into thinking I was being controlled by the god they wanted to sacrifice me to, now I think I'm sunburned and I'm tried so can the debriefing wait?" Jim asked leaning against Bones who was running a tricorder over him with one hand.

"Alright Captain." Spock nodded.

"Never do that again Keptain." Chekov breathed out hand on his chest and Uhura nodded agreeing.

"I had to get you guys to safety, now Doctor let's get this burn of mine treated yeah?" Jim smiled at Bones.

"You're going to be the death of me kid." Bones groaned as they limped out of the transporter room.

"I know, but why go quietly?" He said with a cheeky smile.


	8. Chapter 8: Disney Musical

**Star Trek Reboot One Shot -7: Disney Musical-**

**Star Trek 2009: When Jim and Bones burst into song, Jim knew that today wasn't going to be his day.**

**Characters: Command crew, no slash. Mainly Kirk and Bones and their singing voices. I take no credit for the busted eardrums on the Enterprise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters. Rated for language and the 'Lion King' songs don't belong to me they go to Disney. **

* * *

**Disney Musical**

"_I'm gonna be a mighty captain, so enemies beware!"_ Kirk sat in his command chair.

"_I've never seen a Starfleet captain with quite so little hair."_ Bones rolled his eyes

"_I'm gonna be the main event, like no captain was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my roar."_ Jim grinned animalistic.

"_Thus far a rather uninspiring thing."_ Bones crossed his arms unimpressed.

"_Oh, I just can't wait to be cap-tain! No __one__ saying do this."_ Jim sang cheerfully.

"_Now when I said that—"_ Bones started.

"_No one saying be there."_ Kirk interrupted.

"_What I meant was—"_ Bones tried to input the truth again.

"_No one saying stop that."_ Kirk wasn't having it.

"_What you don't realize—"_Bones sighed.

"_No one saying see here."_ Kirk smirked at Bones

"_Now see here!"_ Bones started.

"_Free__ to run around all day!"_ Jim turned in his chair to grin at the doctor.

"_That's definitely out—"_ Bones retorted.

"_Free to do it all my way!"_ Jim stood up and clapped Bones on the shoulder.

"_I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart."_ McCoy stared him down.

"_Captains don't need advice from doctors for a start."_ Jim said cheekily and McCoy flipped him off.

"_If this is where the ship is headed count me out! Out of service, off the Enterprise. I wouldn't hang about this child is getting wildly out of wing." _Bones grumbled glaring at his best friend.

"_Oh, I just can't wait to be cap-tain! Everybody __look__ left. Everybody look right. Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight!"_ Jim waltzed around the bridge and the command crew who weren't paying attention to his singing looked left and right when he told them too.

"_Not yet."_ Bones gritted out, not caring that the blonde had his command gold shirt on.

"_Let every creature go for broke and sing, Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be Captain Kirk's finest fling!"_ Jim nudged Bones shoulder before dancing around the bridge.

"_Oh, I just can't wait to be cap-tain!"_ Jim sang loudly.

"_Oh, he just can't wait to be cap-tain!" _Bones rolled his eyes.

"_Oh, I just can't wait..."_ Jim sang over Bones.

"_Just can't wait."_ Bones growled

"_To be cap-tain!"_ Jim held out the last notes before falling back onto his chair.

* * *

"Whoa, okay the HELL was that!?" Jim exclaimed jumping back up looking wildly at Bones.

"Why the hell are you asking me?" Bones asked rubbing his throat.

"No really, I mean we were just sitting here innocently and then BAM we are singing!" Jim waved his arms.

"I don't know Jim, but I think we should go run some tests just in case." Bones ran a hand over his face.

"Wait, Mr. Sulu, did you notice anything odd? Like singing?" Jim asked Sulu who looked up startled.

"Uh, no captain." He said confused.

"Alright time for some tests, Mr. Sulu you have the con." Jim rubbed his forehead before leaving the bridge with Bones as Sulu settled in the command chair.

"Is that…Spock and Uhura?" Jim peeked around the corner to see the couple talking and suddenly he was hit with the urge to sing. "Oh shit, here we go again…_I can see what's happening."_ He turned to Bones.

"_What?" _Bones rubbed his head.

"_And they don't have a clue!" _Kirk exclaimed loudly.

"_Who?"_ Bones threw up his hands confused_.  
_

"_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line! Our trio's down to two." _Jim placed his hands on Bone's shoulders.

"_Oh." _Bone's shoulders slumped

"_Ze sweet caress of __twilight.__There's magic everywhere and with all this romantic atmosphere disaster's in the air. Can you feel the love tonight?"_Jim sang dramatically.

"You know what, screw this shit." Bones threw his arms in the air and started to walk down the hall leaving Jim peering around the corner at the happy couple.

"Whoa, we stopped singing! Bones wait up!" Jim scurried after his best friend.

"These songs are from freaking Disney movies back in the 20th century Jim." Bones informed the blonde as he ran a tricorder over him in the sickbay.

"Disney? Then why did we stop that time but didn't before?" Jim asked confused before yelping as Bones injected him with a hypo. "What was that for?"

"Precaution, well these songs are from 'The Lion King' I believe, and the one you started to sing had other people signing in it as well and since we are the only two affect the song had to stop because no one else was around to sing the other parts. In other words if the song isn't a duet then we stop singing it. Am I making sense?" Bones ran his theory by his friend who pondered over it.

"Yeah I guess that does make sense, never seen 'The Lion King' but whatever…what could be causing this and why is it only affecting us?" Jim whined at the end.

"Got me." Bones shrugged.

"Keptian Kirk." Chekov's voice came from Jim's communicator.

"Yes Mr. Chekov?" Jim whacked the oncoming hypo away from his neck, giving Bones a stern look.

"The Emperor of Gamma Alta wishes to speak with you and Doctor McCoy." Chekov informed his captain.

"Alright, we will take it in my ready room, thank you Mr. Chekov."

"Aye sir."

"Well Bonesy maybe the Emperor can shed some light onto this Disney musical nightmare of ours." Jim whacked his shoulder and the duo ran to the ready room as to avoid breaking out into song once more. They quickly entered and with a few buttons the Emperor of Gamma Alta appeared on the main screen, Bones and Jim bowed to him and he bowed back.

"Ah Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy, I hope I haven't caused you any trouble." The Emperor spoke with a thick Alta accent.

"No trouble at all your highness." Jim said turning on his diplomatic speak.

"I must ask you a question before we proceed… Have either one of you…Burst into song as of late?" He asked nervously, Jim and Bones exchanged shocked glances. "Ah as I have feared. I am very sorry, but when you two were visiting the gardens with me you must have inhaled one of the blooming flowers and its pollen has quite an interesting affect." The Emperor went on to explain.

"Making us burst into song at random intervals?" Bones guessed and the Emperor nodded sagely.

"How long until the effects wear off and why are we the only two that can hear us singing?" Jim asked confused.

"Since you are the only two to have inhaled the pollen it will only affect the two of you, the effects should wear off in 24 hours after inhaling. I am very sorry for this." He bowed again.

"No harm, no foul. It will wear off and besides it's only kind of annoying." Jim said cheerfully and the Emperor smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you for being so understanding Captain Kirk, if there is anything we can ever do for you, please do not pause to ask. Good luck." The Emperor bowed and they bowed back before the transmission ended.

"Well fuck, this is going to be a long day." Jim sighed leaning back in his chair.

"You're telling me kid, why didn't I stay on the damned tin can." Bones grumbled causing Jim to roll his eyes at his best friend.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day trying to avoid breaking into song, at the end of it Jim gave in and got Bones to sedate him and Bones got Nurse Chapel to sedate him, the two best friends spent the rest of the 24 hours passed out in Bones CMO office, there dreams were full song but at least in that case they weren't dancing around the ship singing.


	9. Chapter 9: Lil' Jimmy

**Star Trek Reboot One Shot -8: Lil' Jimmy?-**

**Star Trek 2009: Having their captain turned into a baby wasn't on the command crew's list of things to see while in space. **

**Characters: Command Crew and no slash just Spock/Uhura and some family feelings going around. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters. Rated for language.**

* * *

**Lil' Jimmy**

"Oh what the hell." Bones groaned looking at Uhura, more accurately the bundle she had cradled in her arms as she entered the sick bay after the landing party returned.

"Shh Doctor, I just got him to sleep." She scolded before gazing down at the bundle. She was holding a sleeping baby James T. Kirk. His little mouth hanging open as he slept, his little hand curled around Uhura's thumb and the little mop of blonde hair on his head sticking every which way. He was wearing little black pants and perfectly a gold shirt, they had a little mishap in laundry one day and that was the result, they were glad they didn't throw them away… The crew of the Enterprise is nothing if not prepared for everything.

"How did this happen?" He ran a tricorder over Baby Jim who shifted a little but fell back asleep mumbling silently.

"Well the native women were cooing over him, no change there until one put some sort of cream on his cheeks and he started to move back before he fell to the ground, he was covered in this bright light and he was like this. I had to wrestle the women to get him since they thought he was the cutest little thing ever. We got the _Enterprise_ to beam us up right away and I spent 5 minutes singing him to sleep before we could even leave the transporter room because everyone kept crowding around him to see how cute he is." Uhura finished her tale with an eye roll before looking back down at sleeping baby Jim with a soft smile. "Alright he is a little cutie." She admitted and McCoy snorted softy.

"Cute as button when they are asleep." Bones said from experience. "They'll burst your eardrum when they wake."

"Not Jim, even when he was being crowded he just stared up at us wide eyed and totally silent. It was really unnerving…" Uhura reported and McCoy raised an eyebrow.

"Well from what I gathered, other than the fact he is a baby he is fine. Did you get any samples of the cream?" Bones asked her and she fished around in her pocket before pulling out a small vial.

"Sulu grabbed one before we beamed up, while I was wrestling that women." Uhura said, blushing at how protective she was of her captain.

"Remind me to thank him later, with this we should be able to create a cure for this, until then… he's all yours Miss Uhura." Bones said cheerfully before high tailing it out of the room.

"But, wait, DOCTOR!" She called after him annoyed. "Look's like your sticking with me Captain because your best friend is being a grouch." She looked down at the now waking Jim, he yawned cutely and blinked his bright blue eyes up at her innocently. She stroked his cubby rosy cheek with her index finger and he gave a gargling laugh of delight.

"Oh so you're ticklish are we." She grinned filing that away for later use as she tickled some exposed skin of his stomach and he laughed again.

"Oh damn, you're too cute. Let's go see Mr. Spock, yeah? That sound good?" She cooed at him as she headed towards the bridge. She entered and all eyes turned to her and the buddle that was Jim Kirk in her arms, said baby was staring around the bridge wide eyed.

"I thought I'd show the Captain around." Uhura said easily before her station bussed and she frowned before grinned and she bounced over to Spock and she put baby Jim into his arms. "Keep an eye on him Spock." She said cheerfully before going back to her station.

* * *

Spock looked down at his captain; the blonde baby was staring up at him wide eyed. His main focus was on his Vulcan eyebrows and ears, his little hands reaching up like he wanted to pet them. Spock held the child at arms length and studied him, Chekov covered his mouth with his hand looking away from the commander and the captain before it became too much for him to handle. Baby Jim gargled something in baby talk and pointed his index finger at the command chair with a pout on his lips.

"Fascinating." Spock murmured as Jim wiggled in his grip, Spock took his seat on the chair and released his hold on Jim, who right away wiggled around and got comfortable on Spock's lap facing the huge view port into space and stared at it happily, totally fixed by the stars of space.

"That is too cute." Uhura muttered and her mind flashed to Spock sitting on a chair with a dark skinned baby girl with Vulcan ears and her eyes. She blushed hotly before turning back to her station stopping her mind wandering in that general area again.

Soon baby Jim grew bored which wasn't all that surprising since it was in fact Jim. He had turned his attention to the 17 year old Russian and baby talked at him gaining his attention. Chekov just chuckled before turning to Spock.

"Kommander, may I take ze keptain for a valk?" Chekov asked.

"Yes Mr. Chekov that might be for the best. Jim is not one to stay still for long." Spock agreed and Chekov stood up and swept Jim into his arms, making his captain shriek with laughter.

"Vant to be a starship?" The 17 year old asked, remembering what his father did for him when he was child, Jim nodded excitedly. With a firm grip on baby Jim, Pavel raised him above his head and jogged off the bridge making wrap speed sounds.

"When will Doctor McCoy finish the cure?" Spock asked Uhura who bit back a smile.

"Unsure as of it, but I kind of like having the Captain as a baby, he can't talk as much." Uhura sent Sulu and Spock a cheeky grin and Sulu laughed agreeing with her on that one while Spock nodded briefly agreeing with her statement as well.

"Too bad we can't revert him to baby form every time he starts a rant." Sulu smirked and Uhura giggled at this.

* * *

Meanwhile Chekov had flown Jim down to the engines to see Scotty and Keenser. Now Jim was perched on the teens shoulders, little hands fisted in the teen's brown curly hair and looking around wide eyed, but sparks of familiarity lit them up every so often, more so when he spotted Scotty on a break eating a sandwich. The baby gurgled a laugh at the Scotsman, gaining his attention.

"Well hello there laddie and who is this wee fella on your shoulders?" Scotty scooped Jim off Chekov's shoulders before sitting back down and bouncing Jim on his knees, the baby laughed happily.

"Dat is ze Keptain." Pavel smiled and Scotty's eyes widened.

"Oh really now? He really needs to stop going down with the landing party." Scotty shook his head; Chekov nodded his head in agreement.

"So why isn't he back to the full sized Jim yet?" Scotty asked pinching Jim's cheeks who waved his little arms in protest.

"Ze Doctor is working on a cure, I was going to stop there next." Chekov informed the man who nodded.

"Well my break is almost done then, good luck and tell the adult sized Jim to come and see what I've been working on after all this is done yah?" Scotty called over his shoulder once he handed Jim back to Chekov who sat him on his hip.

"Aye sir." Chekov nodded before heading towards sickbay, which took longer than expected because all the females made him stop so they could coo over Jim, and for the hell of it Chekov went along with the fact that Jim was his baby brother, they both had blonde-ish brown curly hair at this point and it was a hell of a lot easier than explaining to every women that this was in fact their captain. Finally around 45 minutes later they made it to the CMO office and entered when McCoy answered.

"How is our baby captain holding up Mr. Chekov?" McCoy asked standing up.

"He zs having ze time of his life." Pavel said dryly as Jim yanked on his curls once more. "For ze record, he iz my little brother." He said before placing Jim in McCoy's hands, startling him. "I have to be back at Ze Bridge. Good luck sir." Then Chekov made his escape, not like he hated having a little baby brother but man they were hard work, Pavel felt completely drained by the time he made it back to his chair.

"So it looks like it's just the two of us, just like old time kid? Heh, I guess you really are a kid now aren't ya?" McCoy chuckled as he sat down on his couch and Jim sat in his lap, fingers curled around his index finger. "You are never going to hear the end of this." Bones poked Jim in the stomach gently making the baby giggle.

"…'ones!" Jim grinned and McCoy froze and stared down at Jim. "…'ones, ones, 'ONES!" The baby chanted bouncing on McCoy's lap.

"You-1st words-my-name-1st words." McCoy's jaw dropped at this, not even his daughters 1st words had been his name, and it had been 'ma' much to his disappointment. He felt pride rush through him and he hugged baby Jim closely.

"Yeah, 'ones, Jim I'm Bones." He choked out and Jim touched his stubble and grinned like the captain they all knew and loved. Then yawned cutely, eyelids dropping over his eyes. "Yeah, yeah go to sleep kid, you're be back to normal as soon as the science officers get the cure cooked up." He soothed patting his back and Jim latched onto his shirt and nuzzled against the blue fabric. "Yeah I won't go anywhere Jimmy." He patted the baby's head before shifting so he was on his back on the couch and Jim was fast asleep on his stomach, head on his chest and soon McCoy was out like a light as well, gaining some much needed sleep. When Nurse Chapel came in later with the cure, she couldn't find the heart to wake the two and left the cream on the desk, grabbed a few pictures and got out of there, warning the med crew not to go into the office and after showing said photos around they all agreed.

* * *

A few days had gone by since Jim was back to his adult form and was still confused as to when women would coo at him or Uhura would look at him fondly and Chekov would grin happier than normal at him, or why Sulu was stifling giggles under his breath and Spock seemed to be studying him. He didn't really care but he was curious, by the time he made it to Bone's office, he found his best friend passed on out on his back on his bed. Jim's own eyes were heavy so he decided to just doze and bug him for an answer later…

Bones woke up a few hours later to a weight on him, he looked down and suppressed a grin to see a full-grown Jim passed out on his stomach/chest, he guessed old habits died hard before going back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Remember Me

**Star Trek Reboot One Shot -10: Remember Me-**

**Star Trek 2009: After an accident on a class M planet Spock looses his memory and Jim plans to do everything he can to bring it back. Post Into Darkness so there will be spoilers. **

**Characters: Kirk and Spock, established SPIRK people just as a warning! Yes I have decided not to torture Jim too much in this one; I was going to make him loose his memory but I decided he needed more angst. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters. Rated for language.**

* * *

**Remember Me**

It had been a simple recon mission, but isn't that always the way these things start off as? Simple and nothing could go wrong. Spock and Jim were collecting samples of plant life, well Spock was because Bones had forbidden Jim to touch anything just in case he was allergic to it and when it came to Jim's allergies then he did what the grumpy doctor said. Spock had agreed with the doctor because when it came to his captain, his T'hy'la and he was not about to let anything happen to him. He already watched him die once and was unable to stop it and Spock was fucked if he ever let that happen again. It started off as a slight tremble so the duo brushed it off as they kept up a light banter and Jim watched Spock with a smile as his eyes lit up every time he came across something new. The whole planet surface started to violently shake.

"Whooooaaaa! Spock! We need to get away from this cliff, in case this triggers a…ROCKSLIDE! SPOCK MOVE!" Jim cried as he started to unsteadily run away from the mountain side as rocks tumbled down the side. Spock turned and started to follow his T'hy'la but a huge boulder blocked his path and soon falling rocks surrounded him.

"NO SPOCK!" Jim cried as he spun around from his safe distance and he watched helpless as rocks piled on. Finally the rockslide ended and Jim wasted no time rushing forward and heaving the stones out of his way. After five minutes of digging he finally reached Spock, who was unconscious with a large bump on his head and green blood trickling down the side of his face.

"Oh god Spock, it's going to be fine. I'm going to get you out of this and Bones will patch you up and you'll be back to Vulcan self in no time." Jim tried his hardest to sound cheerful as he carried the unconscious half Vulcan on his shoulder away from the area and by a smaller cliff overlooking a lake. He laid him on the purple grass, he stripped off his command shirt, ripping off one of the sleeves and used to the rest of it as a pillow under Spock's head while using the sleeve to gently dab the sticky green blood off his face. In the meantime he tried to contact the _Enterprise_ but all he was getting was static, like something was interfering with the signal causing the Captain to swear and shove the device back into the holder on his belt and went back to dabbing Spock's head. He kept this up until he noticed Spock was stirring and soon he opened his brown eyes and stared up at Jim's blue ones in confusion.

"Hey there, welcome back Spock. You really had me worried there for a bit." Jim sighed in relief and Spock blinked at him before raising an eyebrow.

"I am sorry Sir, but I do not believe I know you." Spock spoke coldly and Jim was sure he stopped breathing for a moment.

"Wha-Oh ha-ha I didn't think you had a sense of humor Spock, but this isn't the right time for it. Seriously we need to get you back to the _Enterprise._" Jim shook his head chuckling.

"I do not have a sense of humor sir, I am merely expressing my confusion as to who you are. I do know you." Spock said sitting up slowly rubbing the bump on his head. A pain flared up in Jim's chest that would be his heart starting to break.

"Let's get reintroduce then… Hello I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_ and you are my first officer Spock from Vulcan." Jim said slowly, biting back the urge to shake Spock's hand.

"I am your first officer Captain?" Spock looked up at Jim confused once more.

"Yes you are, we are also…Friends." Jim swallowed hard.

"Friends? Illogical." Spock shook his head lowering his eyebrows.

"That hurt." Jim grumbled to himself, racking his brain for an idea, he smacked his fist against his palm and looked at Spock bright eyed. "I have an idea about how to maybe help restore your memory!"

"It does not involve bashing my head against a hard surface does it?" Spock asked dryly and Jim brightened, his Spock was still there.

"No, no. Do a mind meld with me." Jim stated calmly and Spock blinked rapidly.

"Captain…" Spock started.

"It's Jim Spock." Jim said out of reflex and Spock blinked once more, he paused like this struck a cord within him but it was gone in the next moment.

"A mind meld is a very personal thing to do, you and I do not know each other and would be illogical to preform a meld." Spock informed him calmly.

"Spock, just do it. We have done it many times in past, trust me I can control what I show you. Please, this may help you remember." Jim pleaded and Spock paused to study Jim's ice blue eyes intently. Slowly he nodded his accent and gently placed his fingers on Jim's face, feeling how easily Jim leaned into his touch and how perfectly his fingers fit on his psi points of his face.

Spock took a deep breath before entering James T. Kirk's mind. His own mind soon became a rush of images, feelings, events and words from different moments in time.

* * *

"_How did you beam aboard this vessel?"_

"_You're the genius you figure it out."_

* * *

"_Permission to come aboard…Captain."_

"_Permission granted."_

* * *

"_Captain…"_

"_Remember Spock, off duty it's Jim."_

* * *

"_Mr. Spock would you be interested in a game of chess?"_

* * *

"_It is what you would have done."_

"_And this is what you would have done."_

* * *

"_I'm scared Spock, help me not be? How do you not feel?"_

"_I do not know… Right now I am feeling…"_

* * *

"_Do you know why I want back for you?"_

"_Because you are my friend."_

* * *

"_Thank you Spock."_

"_You are welcome…Jim."_

* * *

_"I'm not as uncultured as you might believe Mr. Spock."_

* * *

"_Take care of my ship…Captain Spock."_

"_JIM!"_

* * *

"_Damnit Spock you're not getting what I am saying!"_

"_Captain please, you need to save your strength until Doctor McCoy gets here."_

"_Damnit Spock, I can't die again not without… Not without telling you… I love you Spock."_

"_And I you Jim, now hold on… For me?"_

_"I'll try Spock."_

* * *

"_Jim?"_

"_You can't get rid of me that easily Mr. Spock."_

"_Thank you T'hy'la for coming back for me."_

"_Always."_

* * *

"_Spock what does T'hy'la mean?"  
_

_"Friend, brother…Lover."_

"_Are we…T'hy'la then?"_

"_Forever and always T'hy'la." _

* * *

With a gasp Spock pulled back from Jim's mind, feeling his human half overcome with emotions, Jim sat beside him eyes glassy as he too had to relive all those moments.

"D-Do you remember any of that?" Jim asked hopeful wiping his eyes with the back of his hand while Spock schooled his features.

"I do not Captain, it seems illogical that we are in a relationship of that magnitude." Spock said stiffly getting to his feet and Jim felt his heart deflate in his chest as he somberly got to his own feet.

"Oh… I'll try the Enterprise again and we can get back to the bridge Mr. Spock." Jim said just as stiffly, sliding back on his mask that he had been so used to wearing and only Spock and Bones ever saw beneath it. It hurt him to have to put the mask back up, but he had to, for his sake as much as Spock's.

"Kirk to _Enterprise."_ He tried again and heaved a sigh of relief when Scotty's voice came over.

"Finally we got you Captain. Are you and Mr. Spock ready to be beamed back up? It could take a while however." Scotty said

"I suppose, inform the crew that Mr. Spock…He has no memory of any of us, he was hit on the head and can't remember anything… Not even after a mind meld." Jim's voice was thick and silence came from the other side of the com.

"Nothing?" Uhura asked it seemed that this call was broadcasting in the bridge.

"At all, he finds the fact that we are even friends…Illogical… From what I've gathered he doesn't remember anything from the time he stepped foot on the _Enterprise _all those years ago until now…" Jim informed them monotone.

"Damnit Jim…" That was Bones, but it wasn't anger, worse it was pity and James T. Kirk hated pity.

"Nothing to do but carry on, hurry up the with transportation Mr. Scott. Kirk out." Jim flipped the com link shut and looked back at the Vulcan who was watching him with a careful eye. He turned away when Jim stared back at him and strolled over to the cliff as he took in the planet. Jim stood beside him, but at a good distance in case.

"Have I seen many planets like this?" Spock asked.

"Yes you have." Jim said curtly.

"Captain, I offer my apology if I have done something to cause you harm in some way." Spock said smoothly, sensing the tension rolling off Jim in waves.

"What happened to you was beyond your control Mr. Spock. Don't worry about it too much." Jim said just as curtly before the ground started to shift beneath their feet again.

"Oh shit! Spock, move away from the cliff NOW!" Jim shouted as the ground began to crumble away. Spock quickly backed up with Jim, but the ground shifted and disappeared beneath their feet.

Spock caught onto a ledge and out of reflex his arm reached out and his fingers latched onto Jim's. The two were dangling there with rocks tumbling towards the lake below, both breathing hard.

"That ledge isn't going to hold the both of us Spock, you have to let me go." Jim said masking the fear on his face, but he knew it was clear in his eyes as Spock's grip just became tighter.

"That is illogical Captain, there is a 50% likelihood that this ledge can hold the both of us." Spock said, his own human fear gripping him, as he felt unsure as to why he was so fearful of letting this human die and a memory of the wrap core and Jim looking up at him scared and confused before the light in his eyes went out. "I refuse to sit by and let you die again."

"Again? Do you remember Spock?" Jim asked looking up at him.

"I believe I am starting to but, this is not the place for this discussion Captain." Spock said logically.

"It is only logical we discuss this elsewhere?" Jim quoted his 1st officer with a small smile on his lips. "Spock, let me go. You have to let me go, there is no way I am letting you die." Jim started to slide his small wrist out of Spock's sweaty grip.

"Captain!" Spock exclaimed alarmed as he looked down and saw that he was only holding onto Jim by his fingers.

"It'll be alright T'hy'la, I'm so, so sorry. I love you Spock and I always will." Jim said tears slipping from his eyes as their fingers disconnected and he fell in silence.

* * *

"JIM!" Spock shouted out his hand still out stretched as he stared down wide-eyed. His mind was suddenly attacked with memories, many of them the same as what he saw in Jim's mind. More touches, causal at 1st then slowly they turned into heat and passion. More feelings, friendship slowly turned to love. Jim's blue eyes, his brilliant smile, pupils expanding with lust, the way his body reacted to every touch, the way he still smiled as blood was pouring out of him. The way he looked at Spock, everything was rushing back to him. He remembered, everything. McCoy, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, his father, his… Mother, his future self and Jim, god he remembered his T'hy'la and he wasn't about to let his T'hy'la go.

Spock released his grip on the ledge and fell right after Jim. With a great _'swoosh'_ he entered the water of the lake. Peeling his eyes open he searched the murky water for his mate. Finally after what felt like years of swimming and looking he spotted Jim, lying very still at the bottom of the lake, eyes closed half way and a small trail of bubbles escaping from his turning blue lips. With renewed sense of need Spock swan as fast as he could towards the blonde. He wrapped his arms around Jim's waist and pushed off the lake-floor and soon broke the surface of the water, just as beams of light started to wrap around them. Moments later they were on the transporter pad, he spotted McCoy running in with Uhura on his heels.

"Doctor, help him!" Spock said sounding desperate and out of character as he looked down at the face of his dying (again) T'hy'la.

"Damnit." Bones swore before he started to bark orders as he started to perform CPR on Jim's body. Spock moved to the side and Uhura slowly moved to stand beside him.

"Do, do you remember?" She asked quietly.

"I do now Nyota, if only I had remembered sooner." Spock said and she touched his arm as they watched Bones work on bring Kirk back. Tense moments passed before Jim finally coughed up about a lungful of water. Bones sat back on his heels wiping his forehead with his palm as Chapel wrapped a fluffy towel around Jim helping him sit up.

"Bones? Where's Spock, is he alright?" Jim asked through chattering teeth.

"I am alright Jim." Spock knelt beside Jim as Chapel wrapped the wet half Vulcan in his own towel. "I remember everything now, I am sorry that I offended you before."

"It's fine, all that matters is you're back." Jim said swallowing hard and blinking quickly.

"I am back T'hy'la." He agreed before wrapped Jim into a hug and they stayed like that until Jim passed out in his arms and Bones hypoed Spock so they could get them both to Sickbay.

"Never a dull moment with those two." Bones grumbled to Nyota who laughed agreeing. She had been upset when Spock and her broke it off but she understood now and in fact made quite a bit of money off those two hooking up and all she cared about now was that they were happy, even if one didn't remember they never let the other go.


	11. Chapter 11: Emotional Response

**Star Trek Reboot One Shot 11: Emotional Response **

**Star Trek 2009: Having Vulcans onboard wasn't the best thing that could have happened to Jim, considering that one of them was a bully from his boyfriend's childhood and was sill harboring a grudge. Slash and post Into Darkness.**

**Characters: Jim Kirk and Spock AKA SPIRK. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters. **

**3rd POV**

* * *

Jim Kirk knew today wasn't his day, but he never saw this coming. He wasn't expecting to be used as a tool against his half Vulcan lover.

"Ah the half breed has finally shown up to rescue his captain, how human." The Vulcan snarked as the doors slid shut behind Spock.

"I would advise you to release the captain at once." Spock warned in a soft tone, but Jim knew that tone, it was the 'don't touch what doesn't belong to you' tone. He had heard that tone once before and well it didn't turn out well for the man hitting on him.

This time was much worse as he was being pinned to a large boned Vulcan's chest, his larger forearm pinned across Jim's windpipe, Jim's pale hands groping at the skin, trying to pull the arm away but failing. While the smaller one was currently taunting Spock, which Jim knew was definitely not a good idea as Spock was very protective when it came to his Captain, if you want proof take Khan for example.

"And if I don't?" The Vulcan asked. "A half breed such as yourself couldn't do anything to stop me."

"I repeat, release the captain now." Spock warned in a low tone.

"You know what I don't think I will, he is after all very pretty and I bet his mind is amazing." the Vulcan ran his hand down Jim's cheek and off his chin.

"Do not touch him." Spock hissed.

"Ah it seems that I am getting an emotional response finally after all these years." the Vulcan smirked. "All it seems to take is me touching this human, I would like to see your reaction if I were do this."

Those words being spoken the Vulcan stood in front of Jim who glared at him defiantly; he tried harder to get away from the bulky Vulcan holding him.

"Don't touch me." Jim hissed. "I gave you permission to be aboard this ship out of respect, don't make me regret it."

The Vulcan just chuckled before placing his lips against Jim's forcibly while his hands made their way to Jim's Psi points. Jim felt an invader in his mind and he fought back with everything he had, but god it was painful. He couldn't help the loud scream that came from his mouth, but he soon gasped, as the mind invader suddenly was gone as were the lips and the arm across his throat. He gasped for air as he sunk to his knees, his right hand gripping the fabric by his heart and the other one on his temple.

"Shh, Shh, it's okay now T'hy'la." Spock's soothing voice whispered in his ear, arms wrapped around Jim's body.

"My head, it hurts Spock." Jim admitted in a hushed tone since even his voice hurts his head.

"Will you let me help you? Let me enter your mind again?" Spock asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I trust you Spock." Came the strained reply.

Spock nodded and gently pressed his fingers against Jim's face and entered his mind, a soft, warm and comforting presence wrapped itself around Jim's mind and the throbbing pain dulled and soon it disappeared all together letting Jim heave a sigh of relief. Jim felt Spock pull his presence out of his mind and Jim opened his eyes and looked up into the calm ones of his lover, who was carding his fingers through Jim's hair.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Much better. Thank you Spock." Jim smiled up at his half Vulcan. "So I want to know what you did to the other Vulcan's?"

"It would be better if you didn't, plausible deniability and all." Spock's mouth twitched upwards.

"I've taught you well." Jim smirked. "So what do we do now?"

"First this." Spock leaned down and captured Jim's lips with his own. "Now I will escort you back to your quarters and you will sleep and I will not let them touch you again." Spock finished and hoisted Jim into his arms before leaving the room.

"Sounds like a plan." Jim stifled a yawn as they passed the two Vulcans on the floor. No one even gave the duo a second glance, as on the _Enterprise_ stranger things have occurred than seeing their captain curled up in the first officers arms, half asleep.

Spock managed to get a hand free and punched in a passcode to the Captain's quarters, he carried the blonde inside and gently tucked him into his bed before settling down beside him and sent off a message to the bridge informing them that they wouldn't be back for their shift.

Spock gazed down at the now sleeping captain, who subconsciously curled into the heat from Spock's body and Spock went back to running his long nimble fingers through Jim's dark blonde hair. The 1st officer tried to live in the moment and not focus on what has transpired minutes before with the two Vulcans onboard. He had Jim back in his arms, safe and sound and he was never going to let anyone else come near enough to touch him again.


	12. Chapter 12: Family Relationships

**Star Trek Reboot One Shot 12-Family Relationships **

**Star Trek 2009: Jim's brother and mother appear after the Enterprise dock after the Narada battle and his not so good relationship with his family is exposed to his crew, but one McCoy brightens the mood.**

**Characters: Jim and Winona Kirk, Command Crew but mostly Bones as writing those two comes so freaking easy. Totally could bee seen as pre-McKirk. **

**I'm taking some creative license here with Winona, I'm sure she wasn't like this but we never know so don't hate me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Family Relationships**

Finally after two long weeks at the fastest speed the ship could go without a wrap core the Enterprise docked in San Francisco and thankfully Starfleet had managed to keep the press at bay as the crew found out when they were engulfed by worried family members. His mother, father and sister whisked McCoy away from Jim's side. Spock made his way along the edge with his father and Vulcan survivors. Uhura was gathered into the arms of sisters and a mother; Chekov was being fussed over by his mother and father as they spoke rapid Russian back and forth. His brothers put Sulu in a headlock/hug while his mother dried her eyes on a hankie. Jim stood off to the side, hands shoved in his pockets, nodding at Pike as he was wheeled past with Scotty talking about Delta Vega at the poor captain. He watched the happy re-unions trying not to feel bitter because after all he was the who had been on the phones trying to reach each family and trust him when he said it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"James Tiberius Kirk!" a voice cried out cutting the chatter of the families. Jim's eyes widened and his shoulders stiffened as a blonde woman marched across the threshold.

"Oh come on, not here." Jim muttered to himself as Winona Kirk came to a stop in front of him. Winona looked him over quickly and crossed her arms in an 'I'm not impressed' fashion that Jim had seen many times before.

"Hello Winona." Jim said emotionlessly, knowing his crew's eyes were pinned on him and the blonde in front of him.

"Captain is it now?" She asked and Jim nodded slowly, unsure where this was going. "Not for long if I have anything to say about it." She sneered and Jim bowed his head. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Jim resisted the urge to roll his eyes but pulled his head back up just in time for his head to jerk to the side thanks to the slap Winona gave him. "Don't look at me, you look too much like him. He deserved to live, to keep being captain and yet here you are instead." She gave a bitter laugh in the silence.

"Winona I think it is time for you to leave." Jim said tightly.

"I agree with the Captain, we do not know who you are but you are not allowed to lay a hand on our Captain." Spock stepped up on the other side of Jim.

"How cute, you got your on Vulcan bodyguard Jimmy." Winona barked out a laugh.

"Winona leave now. After all you are good at that." Jim snapped back. "You are making a scene in front of these good people, now I'm asking you politely to leave or I will be forced to call security."

"I'm Starfleet and your mother, they won't throw me out." Winona smirked and Jim heard sharp intakes of gasps coming from around the room.

"You may have given birth to me but you will never be my mother and since you are not listed as my next of kin you aren't even allowed to be here." Jim stated firmly. "Now leave or security will escort you out."

"I would be honored if you let me escort here out Captain." Spock offered.

"Thank you Mr. Spock, please get her out of here." He escorted a seething Winona out of the room with a tight grip on her upper arm and Jim sighed heavily.

"So that's your mother." Bones said walking over to his best friend.

"Now you know why I never talked about her?" Jim looked at Bones who nodded.

"Who does she think she is talking to you like that?" Sulu asked trying to contain his anger.

"It's fine Mr. Sulu, I've grown used to it." Jim waved it off but his crew wasn't about to let it go.

"You shouldn't have to get used it to." Uhura growled. "No mother should treat their child like that."

Jim stayed quiet, hopefully he wouldn't ever have to tell them about Frank or Tarsus IV, if they couldn't deal with the fact his mother hated his guts then no telling what would happen if they found out about the other things in his life.

"It's fine, really. Go back to your families." Jim made a shooing motion at his crew, they all started to get stubborn looks on their faces. "Don't make me make this my final order." Jim crossed his arms and one by one they sulked back to their families, all but Bones who stayed firmly planted at his best friend's side. "Bones go back to your family."

"You're part of my family you idiot, besides Ma has been harassing me to bring you home and that's what I'm going to do." Bones said determined. Jim looked at his best friend with his jaw hanging open. "Besides if I'm going to throw up on someone on the shuttle back home I think it should be you." This got a chuckle out of the blonde before Bones latched onto Jim's elbow and dragged him over to his family and right away Mama McCoy pulled them into a hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Jim, we've heard so much about you! You can call me Mama McCoy." Mama McCoy smiled cheerily.

"You can call me Pa if you want." Mr. McCoy patted Jim's shoulder.

"And I'm little Lenny's older sister Natalie." The brunette pulled Jim into a hug and Bones gave Jim a look that read 'don't hit on my sister or I will hypo you'.

"Nice to meet you all." Jim said coming over all shy for some unknown reason, he noticed Sulu, Chekov, Uhura and Spock (who gave Jim a curt nod before turning to discuss something with his father) all looking at him with smiles on their faces.

"Aw aren't you just the cutest thing ever? Why haven't you brought him home before Len?" Mama McCoy cooed over Jim.

"Yeah bonesy why haven't you brought me home to your family before?" Jim asked turning his puppy dog eyes on the CMO.

"Don't you start with me Jim." Bones rolled his eyes.

"DADDY!" A small voice cried as a blur ran into the room and launched itself into Bones' arms. "You're back!" The blur was actually a little girl around 2 or 3 wearing a cornflower dress and her dark brown hair up in two pigtails.

"Joanna! Hi baby, what are you doing here?" Bones asked as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"Whose that?" Chekov whispered to Jim.

"His daughter Joanna." Jim answered.

"The doctor has a daughter?" Uhura asked surprised.

"Yeah, she is his light in the world." Jim said smiling at the sight of the father and daughter reuniting.

"Could have sworn that was you." Sulu whispered to Uhura who covered her mouth to giggle.

"Uncle Jim!" Joanna caught sight of him and wormed out of her father's grip and ran over to him. He grinned catching her in his arms, spinning her around and she shrieked with laughter.

"How are you doing Joan? Keeping out of trouble?" He asked as he settled her on his hip.

"Most of the time." She grinned, showing her front teeth gone.

"Atta a girl." Jim grinned and looked up at Bones who was staring at him in shock.

"Since when are you Uncle Jim?" Bones approached him.

"Since I made a few calls to her to keep her informed on what her daddy was up to since she was worried about you. Who else do you think arranged to have her show up here today?" He raised an eyebrow and Bones decided to impersonate a fish as Jim started to bounce Joanna on his hip and she giggled.

"It's true daddy. One day when mommy was out I found your number in a drawer and called you, but you weren't there and Uncle Jim answered and told me all these funny stories and whenever mommy was out I would call and he would keep me updated. He's the best daddy! Can I keep him, please?" She turned puppy dog eyes on him and Jim joined in.

"Yeah Bones, can she keep me?" Jim joined in.

"You had to teach her those eyes didn't you, goddamnit Jim." Bones moaned and the room echoed with laughter.

"I think that means yes Joan." Jim told the little girl and she clapped her hands happily.

"Where is your mom anyways?" Bones looked around nervously.

"Not here, I caught a ride with Auntie Natalie." Joan said. "She told me to wait 10 minutes before coming in so it would be a surprise and Uncle Jim agreed."

Natalie and Jim started to whistle innocently while Bones directed a glare at the duo.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Bones grumbled as Jim placed Joanna down and she scurried over to the command crew and beamed up at them.

"Are you all daddy's and Uncle Jim's friends as well?" She asked and the four exchanged looks.

"We all work on the same starship." Uhura started slowly.

"Gosh you're really pretty!" Joanna gapped at Uhura who stopped talking and her cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you Joanna, my name is Uhura, this is Sulu, Chekov and Spock." Uhura introduced. Joanna's eyes turned on Spock, more specially his ears and stared in wonder.

"Wow Mr. Spock! You're a Vulcan! I like your ears since they are all pointy! Can I touch them?" She gushed and the room was silent as Spock stared down the little girl in confusion.

"Oh god Bones, I love your kid!" Jim burst out laughing whacking Bones shoulder.

"Joanna, sweetie we don't touch other people's ears." Bones picked his daughter up and she looked at Spock who was still looking at her.

"Sorry Mr. Spock, but I do like your ears." She grinned at him and he slowly nodded and she turned her attention back to her father, resting her head on his neck and sighing happily.

"I really did miss you daddy and I'm glad your safe." She murmured and Bones just held her tighter.

"Me too baby, hey Jim." Jim looked over at his best friend who gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jim shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yes Captain, thank you for contacting us." Mrs. Sulu came over to hug her son.

"The Captain contacted you?" Sulu looked over at Jim who had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Oh yes, he contacted all of us." One of Uhura's sisters spoke up.

"So that's what you were doing in the ready room for all those hours." Uhura realized and Jim just gave them all his signature smile.

"After everything we went through I had to do something for you guys, everyone on the ship has family members here someplace. You guys are the best crew and deserve to be with your families after all that." Jim shrugged it off.

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Mama McCoy blew her nose into a hankie. "You are coming home with us Jim, you have a family here now! Away from that dreadful woman."

That's when all the mothers present all converged on Jim and gave him a huge motherly hug. Jim sent his crew a panicked look but they just backed off and grinned at him causing him to huff as he let the mothers of his crew hug him. He wasn't going to admit it but it was nice to know that people actually cared about him, he was offered numerous times by the mothers to come back to their homes for dinner or whatnot, but Mama McCoy shooed them away like a pro and declared he was coming home with Bones. This statement made Jim Kirk blush a pretty pink, but he wasn't going to complain. He finally felt like he found someplace he belonged and he sure as hell wasn't going to turn that down, the fact it was with Bones and his family didn't hurt either.


	13. Chapter 13: Meet Jamie Kirk

**Star Trek 2009: 13- Meet Jamie Kirk**

**Pre-Into Darkness. Jim Kirk has a new respect for women after he is turned into one… A pregnant one and who is the father? Oh yeah his half Vulcan 1****st**** officer, why can't Jim just have a day off?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or it's characters. Rated for swearing. **

* * *

**Meet Jamie Kirk  
**

"Dr. McCoy we have an… Odd situation on our hands." Spock contacted Bones.

"What did Jim do this time?" Bones sighed gathering his tricorder and some hypo's.

"It would be best if you came to see it in person." Spock said tightly and Bones rushed out of the med bay towards transporter room. He pushed his way past the gathering crowd of people and froze in his place as he stared down at the scene in front of him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Bones groaned.

"Uh hi Bones." a high-pitched voice came from the pad.

"What the hell happened?"

"Well funny story, but 1st could I get some proper clothes?" Jim Kirk said crossing his correction HER arms across her rather large chest. She was wearing Spock's blue science officer shirt on and that was it. Her blue eyes were the same but they were larger and more oval shaped and her blonde hair reached down to her waist.

"What happened down there?" Bones asked rubbing his forehead.

"Well we were talking with the tribe's women and then they force fed me something and then I was like this, Spock tried to stop them but by the time we got away it was too late." Jim explained.

"Okay, okay. Let's go to the med bay and figure out what exactly happened to you yeah?" Bones said soothingly.

"Sounds like a plan Bonesy." Jim said in a much more high-pitched voice than normal.

With Uhura's help Jim stood onto her feet shakily and almost fell over since she was now top heavy.

"Whoa, takes some getting used to huh?" Uhura smirked as she gripped her hand steadying her.

"I feel a whole new appreciation for large chested woman." Jim grumbled taking a few steps regaining her balance. Keeping her arms crossed and taking small steps as to not let Spock's shirt ride up too high made her way to med bay beside Bones who kept shooting her glances.

"So." he said clearing his throat.

"So I'm a girl now." Jim said pushing her hair behind her ear. "I guess I can't be called Jim anymore… Call me… Jamie, yeah that works. Jamie Kirk." The newly dubbed Jamie Kirk grinned at Bones.

"This is one of the weirdest things that has ever happened to you… Jamie and that is saying a lot." Bones ran a hand through his hair as they entered sickbay. "Okay, up you get." He gestured to the reserved bed for the captain.

"Uh Bones…I don't think so." Jamie sat on the bed.

"And why not? Do you want to be stuck as a girl forever?" Bones raised an eyebrow.

"No, of course not… It's just the fact I'm a girl now and you may be familiar with my male body I don't want you poking around my new female one." Jamie said looking away with pink on her cheeks.

"Oh…Oh…Yeah you make a good point… Uh…" Bones blushed clearing his throat looking around for a female nurse but seeing none.

"Let me guess, there is no one else around?" Jamie asked biting her lower lip.

"Yeah… So do you want to wait or can I just examine you? I promise I won't touch anything…" Bones rubbed his neck not making eye contact.

"Alright, only because I trust you Bones." Jamie nodded and Bones put on his scrubs while she changed into a gown behind a screen before jumping back up onto the bed, swinging her feet over the edge waiting for her best friend and doctor to come back.

"Are you decent… Jamie?" Bones called over cautiously.

"Yup, come over here and examine me Bones." Jamie laughed as her best friend nervously came over. "What's with your face? I mean you have examine girls before and you also have a daughter so you have seen a naked women before." She teased.

"Yeah well none of those women were my best friend who was turned into a female." Bones snapped running a hand over his stubble.

"True, alright let's just get this over with, find me some clothes and then I want to get back to the bridge." Jamie whined laying back on the bed.

"Alright, alright you big baby." Bones rolled his eyes and started the examination. It was awkward for both of them but Jamie didn't make eye contact which was probably a good thing considering those huge blue eyes may have thrown Bones off and no one wanted that.

"Well you seem perfectly healthy and other than the fact that you were turned into a female you are fine, but uh there is something you should know." Bones announced as he finished the exam, looking at the pad in front of him.

"What is it Bones?" Jamie asked wearily.

"Well it would appear… You're pregnant." Bones said flatly.

"I'm WHAT!" She shrieked, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Don't make me repeat it." Bones groaned.

"But, what? Who is the father then?" Jamie gasped.

"Who was closets to you when you were changed?" Bones asked.

"Uh…Spock… OH SHIT! I'm having Spock's child? Uhura will kill me and then Spock will throw me out of the airlock!" Jamie buried her face in her hands.

"We will deal with it later, hopefully we can get you changed back before you uh give birth. Here put these on." Bones came closer holding up a gold command dress and black boots. Jamie looked at it in disgust and shook her head, crossing her arms.

"Oh hell no! I am NOT wearing a dress!" Jamie jutted out her lower lip in a pout.

"Do you want to walk around the ship in Spock's shirt?" Bones countered and the two had a stare off.

"…Fine! Give me the damn dress." Jamie grumbled grabbing the dress and knee high boots from her best friend and slid behind the screen to get changed, after much grunting and huffing she came out from behind the screen. She had her arms cross as she shifted back and forth on her feet. The gold command dress clung to her curves stopping half way down her thighs and the heeled black boots started up just under her knees, her long blonde hair flowing free down her back.

"I don't know how Uhura can walk in these all day." Jamie said wobbling as she walked over to Bones, almost face planting but her best friend caught her in his arms. "Thanks Bonesy, so to the bridge!" She straightened up and pretended she didn't see the blush on Bones face; this was temporary well she hoped it was.

"I'll come with you, in case you trip over your own feet." Bones followed her out into the hall.

"I'm not that clumsy, it's just these freaking heels!" The Captain whined as they rode up onto the bridge. All movement ceased as soon as they stepped foot on the bridge with all eyes swiveling over to the duo. Jamie planted her hands on her hips and stared the crew down.

"Are you guys really that surprised?" She questioned.

"No Sir, Ma'am… Captain." Sulu stuttered out.

"Thanks for watching the con Mr. Spock and for your shirt earlier." Jamie said cheerily as she sauntered over to the command chair, which Spock was getting out of, he glanced her over and raised one perfect Vulcan eyebrow.

"You are welcome Captain." Spock spoke smoothly as Jamie settled down into the chair and with some difficulty she managed to cross her legs like she normally would before turning around to look at Uhura.

"How can you even stand in these heels and don't get me started on the dress." Jamie questioned.

"You get used to it Captain." Uhura smiled slightly.

"Well I don't want to get used to it, I want to be a guy again." Jamie sighed tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder in annoyance.

"Just hope you get turned back into a guy before your time of the month appears." Uhura snickered and Jamie's eyes widened.

"Time of the month? What is that? Oh god what?" Jamie took deep breaths trying not to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, it's what girls go through once a month. So if you start to bleed from down there you aren't pregnant." Uhura explained.

"Yeah Hahaha about that…" Jamie rubbed her neck.

"What do you mean 'about that'?" Uhura asked worried.

"Bones you want to explain while I hide?" Jamie begged.

"No way, you are explaining this one." Bones put his hands up in surrender.

"Fuck, alright so it would appear that when I was turned into a woman, I became pregnant with the child of the closet male and that would be uh… Spock. So yeah I'm carrying Spock's child?" Jamie offered up weakly and took in the reactions of her command crew.

Spock's was very human consisting of wide eyes, a dropped jaw and eyebrows up so high they almost disappeared underneath his bangs. Uhura's was shock and confusion. Chekov and Sulu were exchanging stunned looks and Bones was keeping a watchful eye on both Jamie and Spock just in case one of them fainted.

"So yeah… Surprise?" Jamie said hand going to her stomach. "Uhura, Spock I am truly sorry but I didn't have anything to do with this."

"I understand Jim, you didn't ask for this. Don't worry we will get you back to normal before you give birth." Uhura said tightly before turning back to her station.

"Spock?" Jamie asked her 1st officer slowly and he just stared at her more so the hand on her stomach. "Bones, I think I broke Spock." She said worried.

"You made the hobgoblin speechless, well I'll be damned." Bone whistled impressed before running his tricorder over the half Vulcan. "He's fine, just taking some time to process that his male captain turned female is pregnant with his child. You don't do anything half way do you kid?"

"Hey I didn't want this to happen!" Jamie's voice cracked. "Uhura get some communication up and running with the Empress of the tribe, I want to know what they did to me and how I can go back to being a man and not pregnant with your boyfriend's child." Jamie barked.

"Yes Captain." Uhura nodded and started to work on getting contact up and running with the tribe.

"Bones, please bring Mr. Spock down to the med bay until he regains his voice otherwise he will be of no use here." Jamie ordered to her best friend.

"Yeah I'm on it, come on hobgoblin let's go." Bones gripped Spock's upper arm and dragged him towards the lift.

"I've made contact Captain, the Empress is willing to speak with you." Uhura reported.

"Thank you Uhura, I'll take it in my ready room." Jamie nodded slowly standing up, holding down the hem of her dress and wobbled over to the ready room, muttering about heels and dresses on her way.

"Never a dull moment." Sulu shrugged his shoulders at the Russian beside him.

"Ja." Chekov agreed.

"I need a vacation." Uhura rubbed her temple looking over at the closed ready room door.

Minutes passed by in an uneasy silence on the bridge until the door slid open and Jamie Kirk walked out, relief on her face.

"The Empress has agreed to let me and Spock beam down and change me back, hopefully Bones has fixed him by now. Mr. Sulu you have the con." Jamie waved her hand as she headed into the lift, heading back down to the med bay just in time to see Spock striding out of the med bay.

"Captain, I wish to convey my deepest…" Spock started with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Don't, I get it Spock. Anyways we have work to do." Jamie held up her hand, cutting him off. "The Empress has agreed to changing me back and you are coming with me." Jamie turned on her heel, hair swishing behind her as she walked towards the transporter room. Spock followed behind her; she could feel his gaze burning on her back. She hopefully he wasn't looking at her ass because that would be awkward when she was once more Jim Kirk, not Jamie Kirk. After whacking Scotty upside the head for gawking at her new female form the Captain of the _Enterprise_ and the 1st officer beamed back planet side and they were quickly escorted to the Empress.

* * *

The Empress was like all the other women apart of the tribe. She was built like an amazon with long red hair reaching her waist pulling into a tight French braid. Her eyes were completely onyx and her skin was coco colored. She was dressed in a white toga with a white-jeweled crown upon her brow signifying that she was the Empress Both of them bowed before settling on the cushions in front of where the Empress was seated.

After much discussion mainly on Jamie's part, admitting that she has more respect for woman and will treat them with equality. For her turn the Empress said she was sorry or the actions of her people and had never intended for this to happen, more so the unexpected pregnancy. She did ask Jamie if she really did want to be turned back into a male and after a few moments of thought Jamie said she really did want to be her old male and baby less self. She did offer concern about the unborn child that was growing in her stomach. The Empress assured her that before she was turned back into a male, they would perform a ritual and the baby would change carriers. Spock started to express his concerns about this ritual but with a fierce look from Jamie he pressed his lips together and stayed quiet for the rest of the meeting.

Spock was forced to wait outside as for the ritual the women needed to be naked and it was improper for a man of any race to see women naked before marriage. Spock couldn't help but pace as the ritual commenced. He kept in contact with the _Enterprise_ just to keep himself grounded and stop from racing in to assure himself that his Captain was all right. Finally the flap of the tent was lifted and a half naked and completely male Jim Kirk exited examining his old male body.

"Captain, you are unharmed?" Spock walked over to the blonde.

"Unharmed and 100% male and baby less. Don't worry Spock the baby is in safe hands, actually the stomach of the Empress herself, as she had always wanted a child so there you have it. Everyone is happy and things are back to normal." Jim summed up for his 1st officer.

"Shall we return to the _Enterprise_ and relay the news to the crew?" Spock asked.

"Yes we shall Mr. Spock. Hey Scotty!" Jim grinned into his COM link.

"Aye Captain sounds like you are male again." Scotty's voice crackled over the device.

"100% male and baby less. Beam us up Scotty." Jim said cheerily. Beams of lights wrapped around the two men and moments later they were back on the transporter pad. The two sauntered back onto the bridge and got a round of applause and a hug from Uhura who seemed very relieved that the baby was going to live on and have a good home in the tribe. Bones dragged Jim back to med bay and he underwent another exam.

"So Bones, am I pregnant?" He joked and Bones whacked him upside the head.

"No you're not, you are still an idiotic kid, but I have to admit it is much easier examining you when you are a guy." Bones admitted.

"Aw is that your way of telling me you like my all male body." Jim wiggled his eyebrows.

"Get out of here and I don't want to see you in my med bay again unless it's something serious or I'll kick your ass."

"Is that a promise Bonesy?" Jim teased.

"Get out of here kid!"

"I love you Bonesy!"


	14. Chapter 14: The Levels of the Enterprise

**Star Trek 14: The levels of the **_**Enterprise**_

**When forced to unlock the systems of the **_**Enterprise **_**Jim shows his crew how much faith he has in them. He created different levels that only each member can bypass to access control of the starship. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or anything that seems familiar. **

* * *

"I knew beaming here with you was a bad idea and oh look now we are stuck in their jail so I was RIGHT!" Bones complained to Jim who was sitting across from him in his own 4X4 metal barred cell.

"Hey I told you to stay on the _Enterprise_!" Jim threw his hands up in defense.

"Well next time I insist on joining you, talk me out of it." McCoy said stubbornly.

"I tried, didn't I try Mr. Chekov?" Jim looked over at the cell beside him where the 17 year old sat looking annoyed with his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Aye Captain, you did." Chekov agreed and Jim sent the teen a reassuring smile, one that showed that he had a plan and he shouldn't worry causing the teen to grin back.

"Did you at least get it in place?" Bones asked the teen.

"Yes and vhen ve give the command it vill begin to vork." Chekov answered with a evil looking grin.

"Atta boy." Jim grinned reaching his hand through the bars, ruffling the teens hair gently.

"Thank you Sir." Chekov beamed.

"So what do these bastards want with us anyways?" McCoy huffed kicked at the cage bars.

"I have a pretty good idea." Jim sighed hand running down to his boot, feeling reassured when his fingers traced the edges of his hidden blade he has had ever since Tarsus IV.

"Care to share with the rest of the class then?" Bones raised an eyebrow.

"They want the access codes to the mainframe of the _Enterprise_ and will do anything to get them." Jim said stonily as the doors opened and entered their captors.

"Bring them." The leader of the little group ordered. The trio were grabbed and dragged out from their cells, hands cuffed behind their backs as they were dragged into a large computer room. Jim was forced into a familiar looking command chair in front of a view screen.

"What exactly do you want me to do here?" Jim raised an eyebrow shaking his wrists making the metal clang together.

"We want you to contact your ship and order your commander to unlock all the levels of your starship controls and hand them over to us." The man hissed at Kirk.

"And what makes you think my commander will agree to do this?" Kirk snickered. "Clearly you don't know my commander, he's Vulcan."

"Then he will see the logic in doing what we order him to if he wants to save your lives. Hail them." The leader waved his arm at his own crew and a few buttons are pressed making the view screen change. It showed the bridge of the _Enterprise_ with Spock sitting in the command chair.

"Captain!" Spock stood up quickly.

"We're fine Commander." Kirk said soothingly before letting out a yelp as his captor slammed his phaser down over the top of his head.

"Not for very much longer if you do not do what we tell you to Commander." The leader snapped at the screen.

"What is it you wish for me to do?" Spock asked tightly.

"Give us access to the controls of your starship."

"I am not authorized to do so."

"Then your captain here will give you authorization or we will kill the doctor and the teenager."

Their weapons hissed to life as they were leveled at McCoy and Chekov.

"Don't hurt them!" Kirk exclaimed drawing attention back to himself. "Mr. Spock I give you authorization to let this man access the controls of the _Enterprise."_

"…Yes Sir." Spock said tight-lipped, nodding at Sulu who sat behind his console and soon the control panels in the room came alive and the leader leaned over the board to inspect the codes.

"What is this?" He shouted outraged turning to Jim who was lounging back in the chair looking rather pleased with him self.

"Oh that? Those are all the levels you will have to beat to gain access to the mainframe of my ship." Jim said calmly.

"What is this language and these numbers? They make no sense!" The leader stalked over to Kirk, grabbing him by the collar of his command gold shirt and bringing their faces close together much to Jim's dismay, this guy was not a pretty sight to look at and his breath was rank.

"Something only a certain crew member of mine would be able to figure out. Actually each level concedes with a command crewmember and only they would be able to figure each level out. Hell even I don't think I could pass all the levels even though I set them, see the _Enterprise_ has a mind of her own and learns." Jim reported with a cocky smile on his face.

The leader roared in anger and whacked Jim across the face making the blonde tumbled out of the chair.

"Captain!" McCoy and Chekov shouted struggling against their captors harder than ever.

"I hope I bought you enough time Commander." Jim spat out some blood as he looked up at Spock on the screen.

"Yes I believe you have Captain." Spock responded with a small smirk on his lips.

"Time? Time for what?" The leader kicked Jim in the ribs. The Captain rolled out of the way surprising the man whose kick was met with empty air.

"As much fun as this has been boys, I think it's time for my crewmates and I to return to our ship." Jim said cheerfully as beams of light started to wrap around him, Bones and Chekov. "You might want to leave because the moment we are back on the ship, this one is going to be blasted out of the sky." With those words they were gone and sitting back on the transporter pad of the _Enterprise._

* * *

"We got them Commander!" Scotty cheered into his headset.

"Thank you Mr. Scott." Spock acknowledged as the trio were cut free from their cuffs by red shirted men and women.

"Thanks for the beam out Scotty." Jim clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"You are a miracle worker." Bones grinned and Chekov gave the Scottish man thumbs up as the trio rushed to the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge." Sulu reported as the turbo lift doors slid open as the trio entered to a small amount of applause.

"How are they doing?" Jim joined Spock by the front of the bridge as Chekov took his normal post receiving a huge grin from Sulu.

"The moment you were beamed back they wrapped away. Shall we follow course?" Spock reported.

"No, they won't be able to get very far." Jim said confidently as he took his place back in his own command chair. "Mr. Chekov, you know what to do."

"Yes Sir, with pleasure." Chekov beamed as he punched in a few codes into the computer screen in front of him.

"What is Mr. Chekov doing exactly Captain?" Spock asked slightly amused.

"Before we got caught, Bones and I caused a distraction and our teen genius here inputted a new code into their mainframe. Now they are on their way to the closet Starfleet outpost where the staff are awaiting their newest prisoners." Jim leaned back in his chair lacing his fingers together.

"Ingenious Captain." Spock shook his head before looking over at the panel Sulu was still staring at with a confused look on his face.

"Thank you Mr. Spock… Mr. Sulu what exactly are you staring at?" Jim turned his chair towards the helmsman.

"The codes you had me pull up sir, I am not sure I can get take it down." Sulu reported.

"Mr. Chekov, take a look would you?" Kirk smiled as the curly haired teen looked at Sulu's console before laughing loudly.

"Genius Captain." Chekov beamed before quickly typing something into the console.

"Captain?" Sulu looked over at the blonde captain.

"Ze Captain created a complex mathematical problem he knew only I could answer it, addition to that it was in Russian." Chekov reported with a huge grin as the screen beeped and a new level appeared. "This I do not know."

"Wait, a second. I know this, it's a history of fencing and botany." Sulu spoke up as he scanned the screen, quickly putting it in the correct answer.

"The next level is… A mixture is of a lot of languages I do not understand."

"Let me take a look Sulu." Uhura piped up joining the small crowd and she shook her head, pursing her lips together as her fingertips flew over the keyboard. "It was a riddle in Klingon, Vulcan and some other not as well known languages, languages that the Captain knows I can speak."

"Captain, are each levels connected to a different crew member?" Spock inquired.

"You catch on quickly Mr. Spock." Jim tapped his nose. "For the next level you are going to need Mr. Scott."

"I will page him to the bridge." Spock walked over to his station and did what he said he was going to do, minutes later Scotty arrived on the bridge and was directed to Sulu's console, he scanned it and burst out laughing.

"Amazing Captain, it's so simple! It's my trans wrap beaming equation, in Latin!"

"Thank you Mr. Scott." Jim sent the others a cheeky grin as the level was bypassed. "You're up next Mr. Spock, have fun."

"This level appears to be a 3D chess game in Vulcan." Uhura reported as Spock took a seat.

"Fascinating." Spock mumbled as he emerged himself into the chess game, ten minutes later the screen pinged and the next level appeared.

"You're up Bonesy." Jim glanced over at his best friend who gave him his usual southern doctor glare as he sat in the seat Spock vacated.

"You have got to be kidding me! Really Jim?" Bones laughed running a hand through his hair.

"Yup, do you think you can remember?" Jim beamed.

"I have it implanted in my mind so I don't accidently kill you when you're in my med-bay." Bones admitted as he began to type.

"Captain?" Sulu asked confused.

"To pass this level you have to input all my allegories and trust me there are quite a lot of them and as an added bonus Bones has to put in the 1st words he spoke to me." Jim said laughing at the memory.

"I still can't believe we became friends after all that." Bones rolled his eyes. "This kid just wouldn't leave me alone and when we found out that we were rooming together, it all went down hill." Bones teased.

"You know you love me and I am the perfect person to test your medic skills out on." Jim reminded the doctor who snorted.

"Yeah and you almost died to ensure that I would pass that test." Bones grumbled.

"Hey, I trusted you to do what you had to." Jim threw his hands up in the air as the screen beeped and Bones stared down at the newest level.

"Jim?" He asked quietly.

"The final level, only I can answer this one correctly." Jim sighed walking over to the panel before hitting a few keys and the lights dimed before brightening as Sulu was given full access to the _Enterprise's_ mainframe.

"What was the question Doctor?" Spock asked Bones as Jim walked off the bridge, more than likely to take a nap before Bones came after him for a concussion check.

"What was the name of Jim's brother?" Bones said just as quietly.

"The captain as a brother?" Chekov asked confused as the command crew exchanged looks.

"I guess so, but since he has never mentioned it, it would be a good idea not to ask him about it." Bones advised. "Son of a bitch! He left before I could check him over for a concussion!" Bones flew off the bridge to catch up with the blonde captain.

"He reprogramed the whole security coding so only we, when we were all together could access the mainframe. Genius." Uhura shook her head as she headed back to her seat by her console to inquire if the nearest Starfleet post had gained their prisoners yet.

"It seems to reset after it has been accessed, so the questions are never the same ones." Sulu observed aloud as he locked the mainframe again.

"Fascinating." Spock hummed as he sat in the command chair; acting captain as the ships CMO was currently pestering their captain.

"There is a lot about zhe Captain ve do not know yes?" Chekov asked innocently.

"Yes I believe there is Mr. Chekov." Spock agreed before everyone returned to their tasks, everything was peaceful until Bones came and dragged Chekov down for his own check up. He informed the crew that their captain was going to spend the night in med-bay in case and how he had to strap him to the bed after sedating him. It seemed that some things never changed.


End file.
